Maximum Ride: Back to Work
by memrylaine
Summary: Max and the flock are baaack! More fighting, drama, friendship, humor...and of course...FAAAAX! Turns out there's another company besides Itex that wants them out of the way. Same MR characters, post-TFW, Max's POV. Now finished! Story complete.
1. Here We are Again

"Maaaaax!"

"What, Nudge?"

"I'm hungry."

Ooh. Didn't see that one coming. I rolled my eyes at Fang, at my right. He smirked.

"Okay, guys," I shouted over the wind. "Let's look for a place to land."

After landing by some dumpsters that Nudge had sighted, we casually- or as casually as six bird kids and a talking dog get- walked to a diner on a lonely road. It was dark out, and shadows of long, spidery shafts of buildings loomed over the street. How charming. A little paint, some curtains, and it'd be a real Street of Dreams! A quick 360 revealed that the only people were an elderly couple pushing a baby stroller, some punk skater kids on their boards, and a couple middle-aged women inside the diner. I grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her protectively towards me. I saw Fang do the same with Gazzy. Hey, we might be paranoid, but at least we're not going to be a _torte a la_ birdkids any time soon. I shivered when a sharp, frigid wind blew through the little ghost town and tugged the zipper on my windbreaker up to my chin.

Right before we got to the door of the diner, I turned around and looked at the flock. "Okay, guys, remember. No funny stuff. We are here for one purpose and one purpose only. And that is-"

"Bomb!" Gazzy shouted. I gritted my teeth together and gave him my patented Max glare.

"Gazzy, if you or Iggy make, set off, or so much as _think_ about bombs in there, so help me, I will-"

"No, Max," Gazzy's eyes were wide. "Bomb!"

All of a sudden, a huge _boom! _split my eardrums and everyone was tossed-actually it was more like _hurled- _from the sidewalk to across the street and into one of the old buildings. All I was thinking during the whole episode was _Itex_. Dust filled the night air and coated my throat. I picked myself up from where the explosion had slammed me into a brick wall and winced at the pain in my knee. Trying hard not to hobble but not put too much weight on my knee, I managed to cough out, "Report!"

"I'm alright," I heard Nudge choke out through the dust. Nudge. Check.

"Well, I'm going to need some serious pampering after this, but for the most part, I'm in one piece. I was wondering, if it would be possible for us to take a spa day, all this flying and fighting can really take it out of a dog…" Well, at least we know Total's still the same. Darn.

"Same here, minus the whole spa day thing." Iggy. Check.

"Okey dokey, artichokey." Checkmark for Gazzy.

That leaves two more. "Fang! Angel!" I called out, my voice scratchy, trying to peer through the silty air.

No answer. I started digging through piles of bricks and debris.

"Fang! Angel!"

"Max?" A small, hoarse voice called, sounding on the verge of tears. _Angel._ Thank God.

"Angel! Keep talking!" I cried, frantically pushing aside chunks of mortar and plaster. "Nudge, Ig, Gazzy, if you're in good enough shape, get your butts over here and help me!"

But they were already digging through one of the larger mounds of debris. A small swell of pride came through me. That's my flock.

I heard Angel choking and coughing. "Max!" She called. She sounded closer.

"I'm here, baby, just keep talking to me!"

"Max," she started, but then gagged on some dust and started coughing again.

Okay. We know Angel's alright…Fang.

"Angel," I cried frantically, . "Is Fang with you?"

"Yes," came the small voice. "But I think there's something wrong with him, Max. He won't move and the thoughts I'm getting from him are all dark and sad like he's in pain."

My heart dropped. Oh, no. Not Fang. Oh my…

"Angel!" I bellowed, now plowing through the piles with renewed energy, ignoring the pain in my knee. "Keep! Talking!"

"Okay, Max. My name is Angel. I'm six years old and I have wings. My best friend's name is Total. He is black and has soft fur…" That's my little trooper.

Finally, after mountains of dirty rubble, we found them. I grabbed Angel and swept her up in a hug. "Max," she choked out, trying not to cry. I don't blame her. I was going a bit misty-eyed myself. Then I put her down, and turned to Fang. Good lord. He looked like death itself. Underneath all the silty dust, his face had gone ashen. A huge piece of brick and mortar had been crushing his foot, and now it was turned in an odd angle. His whole body, even his dark hair, was grey from the dust, with cuts here and there, and the overall effect was a ghostly appearance. Weirdly, though, there were no cuts or injuries to his face. I knelt down beside Iggy, who was skimming Fang's body with his long fingers, trying to figure out the extent of the injuries, and yanked the backpack I had forgotten I still had off my shoulders. Pulling out articles of clothing, not pausing to process what they were, I proceeded to rip them into strips and had Nudge help me bandage up his bigger gashes. After doing the best we could for all the major injuries(except his foot—we'd have to get Mom to help us with that one), we flew for about three hours, with Iggy and I supporting Fang, Nudge carrying Total in her backpack, and Gazzy and Angel leaning on each other sleepily before landing in a forest-y


	2. A Saturated Sunrise

hey guys! whats up? Thanks soooo much for reviewing!! You guys make my day!! Seriously :)

anyway, some of you noticed that it cut off early on the first chapter…umm yeah that last two words are "park area."

Lol. thanks!!! enjoy! And to all my awesomely awesome reviewers… I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thanks soooo much :D

I felt a twinge of sadness after seeing Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel collapse on the ground by the fire Iggy had built, and all snuggle together for warmth. This whole mess wasn't their fault. None of this was. They didn't deserve a life like this. I sighed and hobbled over to their little cuddlefest and gently kissed each on the forehead.

"Aww Max, do I get a kiss, too?" Iggy teased when I stumbled back to the fire. I glanced at Fang, who, even after getting a special deluxe luxury bath (A.K.A. a dunking in the icy river), still had a grey tinge to his skin.

"Well Igs, if you really think that it would make you feel better…no." I smacked him.

"Ouch," he said, in mock-hurt, "I see _someone's_ in a bad mood. Not pointing any fingers or mentioning names, of course, but let's just say SHE has anger management problems, is in need of anxiety counseling, and, oh yeah, almost forgot, _wings_-"

"Hate to break it to ya, Ig," I yawned. "You can't see."

He grinned at me. "First watch?"

I yawned again. "Naw, I'll take it."

He rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself."

The darkness was thick and heavy, and after Iggy left the small aura of the fire to join the others, I couldn't see anything but the fire, the little circle of illuminated twigs, leaves, and bark, and… Fang. Jeez, he looked _horrible_. I turned away from his bruised body and gazed out into the darkness…

The next thing I knew, I heard something stirring. The sun was just coming out as I sat up and stretched…wait a second. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh, crap. I fell asleep on watch. Pleeeease don't let that be Iggy…  
Pleee-

As I slowly opened my eyes, trying to delay the inevitable, and saw…Fang trying to get up? My heart gave a little jump and I leaped to my feet, then wincing at the throbbing in my knee. Ouch. "Fang!" I cried, stumbling over to his side. "You're awake! I'm so happy! And if you move a single freaking muscle, I. Will. Kill. You."

He twisted around to look at me, trying not to flinch at the pain. "Oh, really?" He asked hoarsely.

I grinned. "Really. Want something to drink?" He nodded and I poured some water out of a plastic bottle into his mouth, and when he finished it, tossed it back into my backpack.

"Itex?" I asked him, knowing he would know what I meant.

He nodded. "That's what I thought, but I'm not sure. I mean, it's entirely impossible for there to be another evil, blood-sucking company of evil scientists out there to kill us. Although that wouldn't be very good for our health."

"That would suck," I agreed with him.

He nodded and sat up a little.

"So," I studied his profile. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned and flopped down again so he was laying on his back, his head propped up by Iggy's backpack and closed his eyes. His long, dark hair was tousled and messy. I started to reach out to fix it, but then realized what I was doing and jerked my hand back. Let's hear it for birdkid reflexes, folks!

"Ooookaaaay, I'll take that as a 'Max, I feel horrible and I wish that I had never had that stupid idea to land in the first place.'"

He cracked open one eye to look at me suspiciously. "It was Nudge's idea to land, not mine."

I grinned. "That was a test. Congratulations, you passed."

He shut his eye again, a small smile playing at his lips. In the easy silence between us, the sounds of the forest were more defined. The wind blew through the trees, making them shiver and quake. The little chipmunks in the willow next to our little campsite were chattering. Oh yes, that's me, Max the poet. And with that little morning symphony playing around us, Fang and I lay beside each other in companionable silence and watched the sun rise.


	3. Wake Up Call

**hi again :D**

**Just thought I'd give ya some extra lovin' and add another chapter…**

**EXCERPT FROM ROMEO AND JULIET: THE PLAY- **

"**A sweet repose and rest."**

**read, enjoy, review, etc etc :D**

**on with chapter 3!! (I think this is one of my favorites… not quite sure though… its got some fax!!! I love fax, they're totally made for each other… sigh…)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Max," someone whispered in my ear. Um… it wasn't a flyboy, it had no robotic monotone drawl, not a clipped, clear Whitecoat staccato…

"Whaaaaa?" Was all I could muster up. Man, I cannot remember the last time I was this tired… oh right… it was yesterday…

"Max," the person whispered again, its breath tickling my ear. At least I think it was a person… yes, folks, in my life, that is a legitimate worry. "Max, wake up. We have to get the rest of the flock up."

Hmmm… it was a guy…that was for sure. I reached out and touched warm skin. Someone's cheek. I felt the face carefully, tracing its features. Angular cheek bones, soft skin, nice nose, long, silky hair…Hmm. Who was this? …Wait a second. What the heck was I doing? My morning fog cleared suddenly, and I sat straight up, and when doing so, knocking heads with some one, who emitted a little sound of surprise. "Jeez, Max, you don't have to kill me. I was just trying to wake you up." This time, I didn't have to open my eyes to tell who it was. _Fang_. I had been feeling _Fang's_ face. _Oh, my…_

I stood up abruptly, my knee still hurting, but not as much as my pride. I tried to step around him, but he reached out and caught my arm. I looked to my left, right, anywhere but him. Until he lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. There was a hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Come on, Max. You know you liked it." I glared at him. The nerve!

"Uh huh," I said coolly, trying to ignore how close our faces were and the fact that his hand was still cupping my chin. "About as much as I appreciate Gazzy's little 'gifts.'"

Fang grinned unexpectedly, making my heart do a quick tango. "That's what I-"

"My what?" I heard Gazzy say groggily. Oh, crap. I sprang away from Fang like he had the plague. I heard him smirk next to me. Yes, that's right, heard. Super hearing just comes with the birdkid package (includes attitude, sarcasm, and bad bird jokes. Some assembly required).

"Your… breakfast," I said quickly, before Fang could get a chance to say anything. "Which is coming up as soon as you can get Iggy awake."

Gazzy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Sweet. Hey, Ig!"

I sighed and was about to get the other two up when I heard Fang say, "Max," from behind me.

I keep telling myself it was reflexes that made me turn my head. "Hmm?"

He just gave me a we'll-talk-about-this-later look and brushed past me, sending shivers down my spine. Jeez. I _really_ need to keep my hormones in check…


	4. Cupcakes, Rainbows, and Singing Dogs

**Why, hello again! Yes, I'm back! Gahh, I just really want to upload the whole thing! I'm so excited!!!! Lol.**

**but this will probably be the last chapter for tonight…probably…hopefully…maybe…possibly…**

**reviews are appreciated muchly… HINT HINT….**

**Oh and a few quick AN's – the list of food nudge talks about? Yeah, I listed all that stuff to my friend tia when we were at one of our home games, Lol. Except my list was muuuch longer…**

**Oh and I gave total one of his little rants! I love those! He's just so cute! Hehe and I gave him a song…I tried to make it cultured for you total…I did my best…**

**Last one i promise—I LOVE the little play type thing about what every one says! Lol! (overall, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter)**

**Ok, fine. On with the story!!! :))**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pasted a smile on my face. "Wake up, my sleeping beauties! Oh. And sleeping dogs!" I called to Angel, Total, and Nudge, as I searched through my backpack to find something for breakfast. Coming up with only a couple of granola bars and some dried fruit, I tossed them at Iggy, calling, "Hey, Ig, think fast!" He caught them perfectly from where he was sitting by the fire, and felt each item.

As I gathered up every one's stuff, and shoved it into various backpacks, Total came trotting up to me, fuming. "Sleeping _dog_?!" He raged. "Sleeping DOG?! I will have you know that I am a purebred canine, one of the highest quality hounds you will _ever_ meet! And I do _not_ see fit to call a genuine piece of living art such a demoralizing, uncultured, insigni-"

"Total," I said. "Chill."

He just glared at me and sniffed, before trotting away to slurp up some water Angel held in cupped hands for him. Now if that isn't a genuine piece of living art, I don't know what is.

Tossing each flock member a pack, I grabbed a granola bar from Iggy, and watched as my flock chewed their meager breakfast. "So what's the plan, Max?" Nudge asked me between bites of banana. "Are we gonna bust into an Itex headquarters? Are we gonna beat some flyboy butt? Are we gonna get our nails done and go shopping and eat some of those cute little mini cakes?"

"Cupcakes?" Angel offered, Total still snarfing water from her hands.

"Yeah!" Nudge said with her mouth full. "Cupcakes! And some little wiener sausages and French fries and Pop-tarts and bean burritos and…" It's amazing how these kids can go from talking about fighting evil, earth-

destroying scientists to cupcakes in the same breath.

"Sorry, Nudge, no cupcakes today. We're going to head back to my mom's house to see if she can fix Fang's foot." This statement brought all levels of enthusiasm.

The younger kids were beside themselves with glee. Nudge and Angel were going on about seeing Ella and cookies and food and whatnot, while Total had started

singing "Climb Every Mountain" from the Sound of Music (I think he was a little excited about seeing Akila), Iggy was grumbling about how much Fang weighed,

Gazzy was rejoicing over finally being able to make a bomb out of some "good" materials (which I quickly put a stop to), and Fang was giving me the darn-I-thought-

you-forgot-about-my-foot-and-now-I'm-going-to-be-all-grumpy-because-I-don't-like-being-in-a-1,000-foot-radius-of-Jeb look. Well, too bad, bub. Don't get me wrong,

Jeb's not my favorite person either, but ever since I found out he wasn't the voice in my head, he's been moved up on my list.

But only a little.

So basically, this is what our little encampment sounded like:

Nudge: OMG, OMG, we get to see Ella again!

Max: Calm down, Nudge.

Angel: Yay, we get beds and food and warm clothes!

Max: Yes, Angel.

Total: Cliiiimmmmb everrrrry mouuuntaaaain, fooorrrd everrry streeeeam! Follow eveeerrrrry raaainbooow, till you find your dreeeeeam!

Max: Shut up, Total.

Iggy: Jeez, Fang, what have you been eating? Bricks?

Max: Iggy…

Fang: Shut up, Iggy.

Max: Fang…

Nudge: OMG! COOKIES!

Max: Calm down, Nudge.

Fang: I can fly on my own! I don't need you and Max to carry me!

Max: Uh. Yeah. You do.

Iggy: Testify, sista!

Max: Shut up, Iggy.

Gazzy: Yess! Finally! Some _real_ bomb-making materials! I wonder if Dr. Martinez has any ammonia or Coke or hydrothermic acid…

Max: Gazzy! NO BOMB-MAKING!

Gazzy: Sorry, Max. (In hushed tones) Hey, Ig! Think Dr. M will have any hydrothermic acid?

Max: Sigh…

Total: A dreeeeam that will neeeed all the loooove you can giiiiive! Eveeeerydaaaay of your liiifffe, for as looong as you _liiiiiive_!

Max: Shut _up_, Total!

Now I don't about you, but I'm starting to sense a pattern here…

Honestly. All this leader stuff, a little running from crazed evil scientists, a few fights to the death… it all ages a girl.

Finally, I managed to get it under control—by bribing Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy with future cookies, promising Iggy that I'd carry Fang most of the way (Fang was not very cooperative about this), and stuffing Total in my backpack--a new technique to make him shut up that I never tried before! (I always try to make it a point to learn something new everyday).

And so, with that, we were on our merry way. Where all you could hear was the wind _whoosh_ing past your ears, birds singing… and a muffled, "Cliiiimmmb eveeerrry mouuntaaaain, fooorrrd eveeeerrry streeeeam! Follooow eveeeerrry raaaaainboooow, till you fiiiiinnnd your dreeeeam!"

Help. Me.


	5. A Fight and a Power

We landed about seven miles away from Mom's clinic at nightfall. The weather was only about 40 degrees, and the whole flock (minus Fang—he literally _emits_ body heat) was shivering in our shabby garb, so we decided to land and build a fire to warm up before we kept going. When we landed, Fang pulled me aside. I glanced sideways at him. He was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You know what," he said.

"No, I really don't."

"You _knew_ I didn't want to come here."

Oh, great. A fight was coming. I glanced back at the flock. Angel and Nudge were _ooh_ing and _aah_ing at Iggy and Gazzy's homemade fireworks. Don't even want to know how they got the materials… I turned back to Fang and rolled my eyes. "Is that all this is? Your manly macho pride got a little bruised because Mr. Tough can't _fly by himself?"_

Fang's jaw clenched. "No."

I put my hands on my hips. "You know, Fang, maybe you should just tell me what this is really about, then."

Fang's whole face shut down and he waited before answering, "No."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

Fang looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Max, hold on-"

But I was already on a roll. "So it's ok for every one else to have weak moments and show their feelings or whatever –"

"Max-"

"-But the minute some one suggests maybe talking to them or actually telling them how you _really_ feel-"

"Max-"

"-You freeze up and don't let any one in and just brood to yourself and never let _anyone_ try to _help!_"

"Max!"

"What!"

Fang studied me. "Why do I have the feeling we're not talking about my foot anymore?"

Okay, that was just stupid. I'd let far too much slip. I tried to backtrack. "Er, what makes you think that?"

Fang eyed me. "I'm pretty sure that 'having weak moments' and 'telling people how I really feel' have to do with a different situation."

Mentally slamming my head against something really hard. _Oh_. Slam. _Crap_. Slam.

"Um, well," I started blustering. "I, uh… let's…get going. We don't want to miss Mom at the clinic."

Fang's intense gaze never left mine. "Who's the one 'not letting anybody in' now?"

I took a step closer. "Still you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

He took a step closer. The light from the fireworks and the flames from the roaring fire Iggy had made highlighted his cheekbones. "Well, then, why don't you tell me how you 'really feel', _Max_?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why don't you, _Fang_?"

He was so close I could see his dark eyes flash. "Maybe I will."

I took another step. "Go ahead, then. What's holding you back? Maybe you don't want the flock to get hurt or split up again."

He took another step. "I could say the same for you. Maybe _you_ just think it could be worth taking a chance."

Another step. "Maybe you're scared to take a chance."

Another step. "Maybe you shouldn't be."

Now we were almost nose to nose, or in this case, my forehead to his nose, both breathing heavily in the dim light.

I felt the back of my eyes sting with tears. _Great. Now I'm crying_, I thought and looked down. "Maybe you're just scared you'll get hurt."

"How could you get hurt?" Fang asked softly, much different from his tone just a minute ago, and gently touched my cheek with his hand. _Oh, my…_

I didn't dare look up. "I-"

"Max, if we don't get going soon, we're gonna miss Dr. M at the clinic," Iggy said, walking over to us. "Oh," he said, realizing Fang was with me. "Am I interrupting anything? A little pow wow, perhaps?"

I pulled away from Fang quickly. "Nope, not interrupting anything. You're right, we should get going."

We took off into the night. The wind ruffled my feathers as I pulled away a bit from the flock and flew across from them. Five dark silloughettes glided over the silver slice of moon. It was one of the most phantasmal things I'd ever seen.

You know, it's times like these when I think I should just give up the whole "save the world" jig and become a poet.

We found the clinic, walked inside the doors, and found Mom packing up her medical stuff.

"Max!" Mom gave me a huge hug when she saw me. "It's so good to see you!"

I grinned at her. "Good to see you too. We aren't going to be staying long, but we were wondering if you could fix up Fang's foot."

Mom's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

Fang spoke up. "It's pretty minor, actually." I snorted.

"Yeah, right. Minor if you want to look like a duck with your feet turned inside out for the rest of your life." Fang glared at me.

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Well, let me take a look at it."

We ended up staying at the clinic for about an hour, while Mom bandaged Fang's foot. She discovered that it actually was pretty minor, and that he was lucky it was just a sprain. The huge chunk of mortar and brick that had fallen on it only caught his heel somehow.

After she wrapped it up in a ton of gauzy stuff, Fang felt around his heel and winced.

I sat down beside him while the rest of the flock watched Mom finish packing up. "So. You okay?"

He flinched again from the pain. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. Why do I even ask?

All of a sudden, Fang got this weird expression on his face. "Max," he whispered. "I think I just got a new power."


	6. Healing Hour

Any tension from before was forgotten. "What?!" I cried. "Seriously? What do you think it is?"

Fang grinned at me, making my heart jump. "The power of healing. I think I just healed my ankle by touching it."

I raised my eyebrows dubiously. "Then why did it hurt so much?"

"I think that's part of the healing process," Fang concluded, after pondering my question.

I thought for a moment, then said, "Try it on me."

"Max…"Fang studied me. "What if doesn't work?"

I lifted my chin stubbornly. " Come on, don't be such a chicken, Fang."

He glared at me.

Great. Looks like I'll have to resort to begging.

"Pleeeease, Fang? I feel like an arthritic old woman! I'm 14, for God's sake!"

He smirked at my efforts, then sighed. "Fine."

I grinned and stuck my knee out. Fang closed his eyes and concentrated, while rubbing soothing circles around my knee. At first, I felt nothing but Fang's warm hand circling my kneecap. But then, all of a sudden, a spark of pain shot up my leg. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Fang looked at me like _I told you so_. I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes. That _really_ hurt, but I wouldn't show it. Another starburst of fire exploded in my knee. I sucked my breath in, and I felt Fang take my hand in one of his.

"Max," I heard him whisper. "Just hold on. You're almost there…" More pain. "-Almost there-" _Maybe this wasn't worth it_. Fang squeezed my hand reassuringly. "And…we're done."

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me intently. "Feel any better?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Fang."

He nodded, then stood up, letting go of my hand. "So what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

I just looked at him.

"It's not fair!" I cried. "You _just_ got invisibility!"

He smiled again (I hope he makes a habit of this. I could get use to seeing it more often). "Nana nana boo boo."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. "I'm so glad you've finally passed through that immature stage, Fang."

We told Mom and the rest of the flock, and after the initial shock wore down, we headed back home.

While she was getting the rest of the flock inside, I stepped into the house, and started down the branch of the hallway that led to the kitchen. Mmmmm. Just like I remembered it. Warm, with an cozy amount of light, the scent of cookies filling the air…

"MAX!" All of a sudden, I was tackled from behind by a slim, strong figure.

"Hey, Ella," I laughed and hugged her back. Ella grinned at me, then something behind me caught her eye. "Hi Fang!" She said, still smiling. Then, as if sensing something between us, she released my from her death grip and said, "Well. I'll just be in the kitchen. There's cookies if you want any." She winked at me, then skipped off towards the Inner Sanctum of Yumminess (a.k.a. the kitchen).

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. What I had said before had been stupid, I knew that. Darn it. I'd have to say I was sorry. So get your cameras out, folks, because Maximum Ride hardly _ever_ apologizes. _Oh, boy_. I knew what I needed to do, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Gahh. I am so bad at apologies. Not that I'm going to start practicing any time soon. Not if I can help it. Oh, well. Here goes nothing. "Fang, look, I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry? The great Maximum Ride is apologizing? You aren't going to make a habit out of this, are you?" Fang's eyes widened in mock-shock.

I narrowed mine. "Well, if you're just going to act like that…"

Fang grinned, lighting up the little alcove we were in. "Just kidding. Thanks, Max." Then he looked at me slyly. "Anything else you wanted to say?"

I swallowed. "Well-"

"Max! Fang! Guess what? Ella and Dr. M found this _amazing_ new recipe for a new type of cookie! And it's sooo good you absolutely _have_ to try it!" Thank you, Nudge. Thank you for saving me from myself. Memo to self: give Nudge whatever she wants next time she asks for something.


	7. Passing Out and Other Fun Things

**yes, i know. it's not very long. but it's cute. promise. :)**

**short but sweet.**

**enjoy! (and review! :D)**

**more fax for ya…. :) 3 3 3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I followed Nudge back into the kitchen, where the rest of the flock was waiting, chowing down on cookies and cocoa.

"Where were you two?" Total demanded from across the table, trying unsuccessfully to pick up a mug of hot chocolate with his front paws.

"Just looking at what's changed," Fang said from behind me. I grabbed a cookie, sat down at the table and looked at him like _yes, I caught your double meaning, oh subtle one_. In the mean time, I noticed Mom giving me these strange looks.

Maybe it was the cookies, the smell of cocoa, the heat from the fireplace, or the overall _coziness_ in here, but suddenly I was just really tired. I grabbed a few cookies and stood up.

"Thanks for the snack. I'm going to shower, then hit the sack."

"Okay, Max," Mom said, eyeing me from her spot at the sink.

As I trudged up the stairs, I couldn't help but think of Fang's words. _Just looking at what's changed_. I climbed in the shower, and turned the heat up all the way. Well, I guess I have changed. All the times Gazzy and Iggy have given me heart attacks have added at least ten years to my face. Just kidding. I don't look a day over 60. _Just looking at what's changed._ I pulled on a pair of Ella's pajama shorts, a clean baggy t-shirt, and climbed into the first bed I came too. As soon as my head hit the furry pillow, I was out like a light.

That night, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of night, freezing cold and shivering. I tried to pull the covers tighter around me, but they had fallen off the bed. I curled up into a little shaking ball and just lay there until I saw a dim light from the hallway slant across the room. The next thing I knew, a pair of strong, warm arms were lifting me out of bed. Oh my goodness, whatever was carrying me was SO WARM. I snuggled closer to it, burying my face in its shoulder. It set me down on something, and pulled a blanket around me, making sure I stayed warm. Then it kissed my forehead and said, "Good night, Max…"


	8. Furry Pillows and Devious Little Sisters

What seemed like only a few minutes later, I woke up to sunlight streaming through the wind…and into my face. Ugh.

"Someone…turn…turn it down," I mumbled, and buried my head in the pillow. Wait. Wasn't the pillow I fell asleep on last night _furry_? This pillow was definitely _not_ furry. I rolled over, and found Ella, Nudge, and Angel on various cots and sleeping bags around the room. Their faces lit up when they saw I was awake. Although… Ella's and Nudge's faces were a "lit up" in a more… evil way. _Whatever_… They could do whatever… just let me sleep in…(Reason number 27 why Max would _not_ make a conventional parent.)

"Enjoy your rest, Max?" Ella asked me slyly.

I yawned. "What do you mean?"

Ella grinned sneakily. "Oh, just wondering. Di-"

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Nudge cried. " Max, it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen! Ella said not to tell you right away, but I can't help it, it's just soo cute!"

Whoa. Too much perkiness. Too early in the morning.  
"What are you talking about, Nudge?" I asked, a little more awake now. And a little more suspicious. "Ella…"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll tell you. But on one condition."

"What?" I asked warily.

Ella grinned. "You have to thank him."

Whaaat? Oh, whatever. I just wanted to know what's going on.

"Fine."

Ella and Nudge burst into fits of triumphant giggles, and Angel smiled, well, angelically up at me. Uh oh. Never a good combination.

"Will you just tell me already?" I growled impatiently.

Ella winked at Nudge, then rolled her eyes at me. It's always good to know you're appreciated…

"Okay," she finally began. "So you took a shower and went to bed, right?" She waited for me to nod, then continued. "The bed you fell asleep in was… drumroll please… Fang's bed!" _Fang has a furry pillow?_ Was what my subconscious was wondering while I closed my eyes, not liking the sound of this. _So that _wasn't_ a dream…_ "So—here's the really cute part—Fang _picked_ you up and _carried_ you bridal-style into this room, and laid you down in this bed and _tucked you in_!" I buried my face in my hands. Oh, great. I would never live this down. "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Yes, it is, but I'd never admit to any one…. "Max?" Gahh…

"Max!"

"What!"

Ella eyed me closely. "Hmm… Never mind. You should get dressed and head down to breakfast."

As I was headed out the door, she called, "Oh, and Max! Don't forget! You still have to thank him!"

Oh, that girl is _so_ dead…


	9. Horribly Amazing

**Just so you guys know, max has already gotten dressed, showered (not necessarily in that order, but you know what I mean:] )  
just making sure that was clear! **

**So here's to the awesome reviewers! (not that the rest of you aren't awesome…you'd just be even MORE awesome if you reviewed!!! :D )**

**anyhoo, here's chapter 9 for ya!**

**A/N: the little mini-micro-rant max does about algebra... yeah that's a little shout-out from me... i HATE algebra... even though i'm in advanced... algebra is just... gahh! i hate it!! plus, it keeps me from writing and being on here!!! what's with that, i ask you???? anyway....**

…**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED!!...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I sat down at the breakfast table (yes! It's true! Maximum Ride is eating a traditional Continental breakfast! Will wonders ever cease?), all the conversation stopped.  
At least they acknowledge my presence, right? Iggy winked at me. "Tut, tut. Sleeping coed, are we, Max? Our first night here and you're already breaking the rules."

I felt Fang's gaze turn to me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Yep, and rules won't be the only thing I break if you don't shut up, Iggy."

He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, don't let me cramp your style. I'm just a blind birdkid."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's rolling her eyes, Ig." Fang told him.

Iggy stuck his tongue out at me and I threw my muffin at him, much to the amusement of the rest of the flock (not so much Iggy). And with that, the chattering  
conversation started again.

Ella, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me on the ribs. "Thank him," she whispered to me, making bobbing head gestures towards Fang. Thanks, Ella. Real subtle.

I gritted my teeth together. "Later, Ella."

She just grinned at me. "I'll be waiting."

I rolled my eyes, and gazed around the table. Nudge was explaining something, using elaborate hand gestures and lots of squealing; Angel was helping Total and

herself to more bacon, while Total rubbed his paws together, grinning greedily; Gazzy was trying to see how fast he could chug his orange juice (it was pretty fast.

We birdkids don't mess around when it comes to orange juice); Iggy was feeling different objects that Ella handed him, like the cereal boxes, milk cartons, and

Gazzy's tongue (that girl is one little devil, I tell you.); Mom was at the stove, frying more bacon and eggs; and Fang was chewing thoughtfully, while watching the

others' antics. It took me a second before I figured out that was exactly what I was doing too. I sighed. Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this, all together, a family, happy…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a loud _crash_! came from upstairs.

I pushed back my chair and ran up to the bedrooms, Fang hot on my heels, and the rest of the flock behind him. I reached the room where the sound came from (it happened to be the guys' room), and tried the handle. It

was locked. I launched a kick at it, and it broke with a splintering _crack, _showering everyone in chunks of door. Oops. Sorry, guys. So much for privacy.

We resumed our fighting positions and burst into the room_. _When I saw what had happened, I couldn't help myself. I gasped. On each of the beds where Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang had been sleeping just half an hour ago, lay

huge chunks of plaster, which had fallen from the ceiling. _Oh my…_

I looked at Fang, who was staring at the scene in disbelief--well, the Fang version of disbelief. Miniscule widening of the eyes, mouth slightly parted—and mouthed _Itex_. He nodded and we pulled the kids away from the

bedroom, and every one except me, Iggy, and Fang went to their rooms to pack. We couldn't put Mom and Ella in danger. The three of us told Mom we'd back in half an hour, grabbed our jackets, and hit the wind. We landed

about a mile away, and after coming to a running stop, Iggy's sightless eyes were directed at Fang and I knowingly. "Itex, huh?"

I sighed. "We think. We honestly don't know for sure. We don't even know it was them who planted that bomb at the diner."

Fang nodded slowly. "I guess that's our plan, then."

Iggy wrinkled his nose. "More action, man? I thought you wanted to settle down somewhere."

I sighed. "Just for the record, if we ever do settle down, I'd like to be able to not worry about our lives being in danger every second of the day."

Fang folded his arms across his broad chest. "I'm with Max."

Iggy sighed. "Oh, fine. So, where to, Captain?"

I groaned. "That's the problem. The voice is still MIA. I don't know when it's coming back…or if it's coming back at all."

Fang ran his hands through his longish dark hair. "Well, that's helpful. They couldn't even give us a hint? No, that'd be too easy…"

Iggy and I exchanged looks—or in Iggy's case, direction of looks.

"Um, Fang? There _is_ another option," I reminded him.

Fang's jaw tightened. "No, Max. No way."

Iggy groaned. "Come on, dude. It'll just be for like half an hour. It's totally worth it if we can get any information."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And you know that Jeb isn't my favorite person either, Fang. But you don't see me whining about it."

Fang smirked. "Right. You just threaten his authority and mock him to his face every chance you get."

Iggy made a face. "Can we _please_ reach a decision here so I can go home? I could make a _list_ of reasons why staying here is a baaaad idea."

I sighed. "You're right, Ig."

Fang turned away from us. "I'm not going to Jeb for help." I heard him say determinedly.

"Fine," I snapped. "I will."

"Reason number one," Iggy recited. "By staying here, we're just putting Max's mom and Ella in more danger-"

"Max," Fang growled. "You can't go there alone."

"Yes," I said, stepping forward. "I can." Uh oh. This is starting to sound familiar.

"-Reason number 2," Iggy continued. "I still have to pack-"

"Max," Fang said again. "I'm asking you, _please do not go there_."

"Fang," I said, leveling his gaze. "That's not a question, and I'm _telling_ you that I'm the leader and I'll go if I want to."

"Reason number three: I'm freezing my freaking _wings_ off, and even though listening to your lovers' quarrels is extremely amusing, I-"

"Shut _up_, Iggy!" Fang and I yelled at the same time.

He sniffed and blew on his hands to warm them up. "Fine. But I'm heading back to the house." And with that, he took off and flew back towards the house, shivering. (And in case you're not familiar with mutant math, here's what we have so far: one birdgirl plus two birdboys equals three birdkids. Three birdkids minus one birdboy equals one grumpy birdgirl and one grumpy birdboy. All in all, we end up with two birdkids. Really, I don't know why schools never add this to their curriculum. It makes so much more sense than the crap called algebra they tried to teach me... )

I rolled my eyes. "He's a soldier."

Fang gave me a ghost of a smile, then sighed. "Why do we always fight about this, Max?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree. "I don't know…I don't like it though…"

"Me, too." Fang agreed, coming over to stand in front of me, resting his arm on the trunk above my head. I tried to ignore how close his face was to mine…

"Max," he said slowly. "If you want to go to Jeb, that's-" He gritted his teeth. "-That's…alright with me. You're the one in charge, I'm just second in command."

I opened my eyes to smile at him. "And don't you forget it."

He smiled back, and leaned in closer, so that our foreheads were touching. "I won't." And then, so quick I wasn't sure if it actually happened, he kissed my cheek.

My face started burning and I looked down. I _hate_ all this mushy, touchy-feely stuff. But when I dared to glance back up at him, his intent gaze caught mine immediately.

"What?" I asked defensively. Did I have some food on my face that no one bothered to tell me about? Did I have a huge zit? Was there a-

"You didn't run away," Fang said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I looked down again, embarrassed. "Oh. Well, if you really _want_ me too…"

Fang grinned. "No, I have a better idea."

"Wha-" I started to say, but was cut off when Fang's mouth landed on mine. Oh. My. Freaking. Hark. This was amazing. It was terrible, but amazing at the  
same time. _Wait a second_, I told myself. _This is _not_ cool._ _Me __and __Fang? This would _never_ work._ But my body had a different idea. I mean, seriously. Who listens to their  
brains anymore? And you know I'm never one to be left behind on a fashion trend…_ Okay, seriously, what am I do-_

_Hello, Max. _

The Voice was back.


	10. Voice For Sale, Offer Negotiable

**Helloooo people from other countries!!**

**I found the page where it shows you the people who are reading your story's location, and there are people in HONG KONG reading my story!! And SINGAPORE!! I went to Singapore when I was a baby and it was pretty awesome, judging from the pictures my mom took. Anyhoo, that it just SO COOL!!! I didn't expect so much traffic on my story!! Thanks to all my readers!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been reeeally busy and last night I had this thing I had to go to that lasted like five or six hours, so yeah. sorry for the wait!**

**AND, (this is sooo awesomely amazing!!!!) at my soccer game yesterday, the team we were playing against offered to let me be on their outdoor team!! it's so cool! there would be a ton of practices and games would be on Saturday a couple times so i'd have to skip those Sat. games and miss some practices cuz of basketball, but yeah!! i'm so excited!!! but the other thing is, i wouldn't be able to be on here as much, with all the practices and games and whatnot. but i'll work it out. gahh, i'm so EXCITED!!**

**But anyhoo, this chapter is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for lost time!! So, here's to my faithful reviewers (oh. Right. Umm, still not sure whether I'll continue Hand On His Heart. Which, if you haven't read already, you should read. But I probably will, just for my favoriters, alerters, and reviewers. Thanks so much!!)**

**And now--- ON WITH THE CHAPTERRR..........**

**FOR NARNIAAA!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 10- For Sale: Voice in My Head. In Good Condition. Offer negotiable.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I broke away from Fang, and screamed.

_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BACK IN MY HEAD?! _ I mentally shouted at the Voice.

"Max?" I looked up. Fang was staring at me. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "The Voice."

Fang narrowed his eyes. "It's back?"

I nodded, and he started pacing impatiently and giving me these concerned looks.

_Well, if _that's_ type of greeting you're going to give me, maybe I'll just leave and take my information with me_, the said, sounding offended.

I groaned_. No, don't go yet. You just caught me off guard. _

_Well, I can see that_, the Voice chuckled. Okay, that was uncalled for.

_Hey! _I'm_ not the one who just left on vacation for three months to go sip some fruity little drinks with freaking umbrellas in them and watch girls_

_ wearing coconut bras dance around me! _I retorted. The Voice had told me before it left that it was going to Hawaii to find more information. Sure.

_Voices_ get vacations before we do. What is this world coming to?

_Max, Max, Max…_ the Voice sighed. _When will you ever learn? _

_Learn what?_ I retorted. _That psycho-idiot scientists are trying to take over the world? That there are hybrid freaks that are part wolf running loose _

_and killing people? That my family has to be in hiding to stay safe? That the world needs saving? Bet I know that a heck of a lot better than you do._

_Max. I need you to pay attention closely. Trust me, you won't want to repeat this._

I groaned. _Fine. But make it quick. I'm a little busy._

The Voice snickered. _I can see that._

I gritted my teeth together. _What. Do. You. Want._

_A better question would be what _don't_ I want, Max._

_Fine. What _don't_ you want._

All of a sudden, an explosion went off in my head, stronger than it had ever been before. Pictures, faces, names, buildings, random codes, and lots

of numbers flashed through my mind, sending spirals of pain angling every which way. I heard a blood-curdling scream and panicked.

Until I realized it was me who was screaming.

All I was aware of was the pain, the pain, the pain…Until I felt strong, ropy arms gather me up and hold me tight. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the

powerful, skull-wracking pain was gone. But what I had seen remained burned into my brain.

"Shhh, Max. It's ok. It's gonna be ok," I heard Fang say. No it wasn't. Nothing was okay. We had to leave _now_. I realized I was sobbing, and tried to stop, but

couldn't get control of myself. And, okay, I'll admit it, it scared me. Not being in control, not being the one with the whip in my hand. But all I could do was

cry, so I just kept bawling into Fang's black shirt, soaking it with tears.

Finally, after the big wet spot on the front of Fang's shirt where my head had been resting was almost dry, Fang spun me around to face him. "What was that?"

I took a deep breath. "The Voice sent it to me. It was like a brain explosion. But worse."

Fang ground his teeth. "Stupid freaking-"

"Fang." I touched his cheek. "it's ok. Actually, it's good. Now we know where to go, what we have to do. All that jazz. _And_ we don't have to go see Jeb."

Fang sighed and looked down. Then he brought his face up to look at me again, his hair falling into his eyes, giving him a vulnerable little boy look. "I just- I don't want

you to have to go through _that_. Why not me? Why couldn't they have given me the Voice and brain explosions instead?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I really don't know. But what I do know is that we've got to get back to the flock. We have to get out of here soon or else…" I realized how

close we were, him holding me tight to his warm chest, my head resting on his shoulder, and my haze from crying cleared. I jumped up awkwardly, brushed myself off, and

held out my hand to help him. But he just ignored it stubbornly, and pushed himself up.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go." And with that, we were on our way back to the flock.

Man, I really hope this mission involves Hawaii…after the whole Antarctica thing, I could use some sun…

_Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, Max._

But voices in my head? _That_ I could live without.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**well. i liked it. not my absolute favorites, but pretty cute :)**

**except for the stupid VOICE!! always interrupting faxiness...sigh... well. i suppose it's all for the best. **

**happy days!**

**:let's take a trip down **

**-memrylaine-:**


	11. Hangin' in Hicktown, USA

hiya, everybody! ok, first of all, i just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I needed more time to write the story, and i just didn't have that time, so here it is. it's pretty long, so i hope it was worth the wait!

and because i haven't done this yet, i'd also like to say THANK YOU oodles and oodles (in no particular order) to ShadowAmunet, ifurcutesitbyme, dusk3ttex01, Nellamy, FangOwns, soccerislife14, irock329, Faximum897, Readerchick, IggyLuver8, bobthytree (your user name is totally awesome), Bellaxium, and SmartA55 !! you're awesome, thanks so much for all the reviews. :)

and to all the favoriters and alert-er people who i am too lazy to name (sorry!) : THANK YOUUU!!!!

and nowww....

the long-awaited (i hope :D) CHAPTER 11!!! RAH RAH RAH RAHH!!!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright everybody, let's move!" I yelled as soon as Fang and I burst through the doors of Mom's house. I grabbed my backpack from where it was waiting by the door and took the waiting opportunity to say good-bye to Mom and Ella. As the rest of the flock hurried down the stairs and said their farewells, I turned to Fang. "Ready?"

He stuffed a couple more packages of food into his bag and gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath. "Good."

"So," he said. "Where to? Did the Voice tell you specifically or what?"

I nodded. "Specifically. We're going to Battle Ground, Washington. There's an Itex company meeting soon, and we're going to make sure they don't get much done." **(A/N: Battle Ground is an actual place. i looked it up!!)**

Fang nodded slowly. "And after that?"

I sighed. "I really don't know right now. Itex is just so huge that they've multiplied like bunnies on hormone pills. They've got at least one branch everywhere. There's probably even one in Arizona."

Fang groaned. "That's not discouraging at all."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The kids were ready. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were looking a little forlorn, Iggy was stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, and Total was bawling into Akila's fur.

"My darling," he sobbed. "Please, wait for me. I shan't be gone too soon. I will return one day, a hero. I-"

"Okay, Total," I cut in, annoyed. "I think she got the point."

He sniffed and swatted at a stray tear. "Alright then. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I-I'm f-f-fine…" And with that, he burst into fits of sobbing again.

I groaned and scooped him up. Honestly. It's not like he'll never see her again…

_Well, you don't know that for sure, Maximum,_ the Voice reminded me snottily. I rolled my eyes. _What. Ever._

I thought about what had happened between Fang and I while we were flying over Nevada. I knew that I really liked him. I knew he liked me. Well. I think he likes me. (**A/N: HE "LIKES YOU"???? _LIKES YOU??? _****HE _LOVES_**** YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!!! deep breaths... phewww.... 1..2..3..4..5...6..7..8...9..10..... alright. i'm ok. ) **

I angled left a bit, so I was flying next to Angel and Nudge.

"Max!" Nudge cried. "Angel and I were just talking about how our clothes suck and we need to get some new ones 'cause just yesterday I found this weird hole-thing in my jeans that I never noticed before and it's like huge and maybe if I got some new clothes I could actually like get a boyfriend, 'cause that would be sooo ama-"

"Whoa!" The word "boyfriend" brought me out of my Nudge-induced temporary deafness. "Let's not be too hasty, here. You shouldn't have a boyfriend till you're…umm…sixteen!"

Nudge looked puzzled. "Why wait until you're sixteen? You and Fang aren't sixteen, and you're kind of dating!"

Whoa. What?! "Nudge," I said quickly, making sure Fang hadn't heard what she said. "Fang and I are NOT dating!"

Nudge shrugged. "Okay. I guess Angel was wrong, then."

"About what?" I asked warily.

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. That was probably the shortest sentence Nudge has ever said in her life. "So why do we have to wait till we're sixteen? 'Cause what if you find your soulmate before you're sixteen? Do you still have to wait? 'Cause that doesn't seem very fair... I don't get why you have to wait!"

I groaned mentally. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "Because…umm…boys have these…er…"

"Cooties?" Angel guessed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Exactly! Cooties! And these cooties…they…"

"Don't go away till the boys are sixteen," Fang finished, flying up behind me. I jumped and turned around to give him this sort of glare-slash-thank-you-for-saving-my-sorry-butt look. He smirked. Oh, crap. How much had he heard?

"That's right," I said diplomatically and plastered a smile across my face.

Nudge and Angel nodded wisely, as if everything suddenly made sense. Yup, that's me, Master Max. I've got all the answers to the things you always wanted to know but were too afraid to ask. Like, "Max, can we stop for food?". To which my answer would be grumbling and finally replying, "Fine, we'll land soon.". Which is precisely what I told Nudge when she asked precisely that. Hey, what can I say? I'm just a misunderstood genius…

A few minutes later, we landed near a McDonalds and in the wake of three-sixtying the place, entered the restaurant. After astounding yet another poor clerk with our colossal order (it really gets old after awhile…I mean, honestly. You'd think these people had never seen a six-year-old eat seven bacon cheeseburgers, three large fries, and a couple apple pies in one sitting before), we picked out a secluded corner booth and started chowing down.

"Hey Max?" Gazzy said between bites of cheeseburger. "Can we stop at a hotel tonight? I mean, I'm sorta tired and so are Nudge and Angel, so could we stop and rest after awhile?"

Translation, courtesy of Max: "Max, every one is completely exhausted and we need to stop at a luxury hotel so I can terrorize the guests by playing ding-dong-fart-ditch so when the people open the door, they pass out and you get to explain to the manager why you and your party of seven are the only conscious people on the second floor. Then I'll order pizza and room service all night long and watch movies that I know I'm not allowed to watch, while trashing the hotel room by having a pillow fight with Iggy." Mmhmm. Nice try, Gasman.

"Sorry, Gaz," I looked at him sharply. "You blew your hotel privileges last time."

He jutted out his chin. "But what about Angel and Nudge?"

"And Total!" The little Scottie-mutt cried from the end of the table, where he was devouring a cheeseburger. "I'm exhausted, too! And I heard that the hotels on our way to Washington have excellent spa treatments, such as ma-"

"Total!" I interrupted him. "We are _not_ staying at a hotel! We have a mission, people. We're going to stop in a secluded, forest area. Just like always."

The kids groaned, and I felt a little guilty, even though I knew we needed to keep moving.

_Come on, Maximum_, the Voice chided. _It's alright. Let them have their fun for one night, before it's too late._

'Before it's too late'? Jeez, foreboding much?

I blew out a long sigh. "Fine. The Voice says it's okay to stop for tonight."

"Yesss!" The Gasman cheered, and snagged one of Iggy's fries. "To the Voice!" He raised his fry in a "cheers" gesture.

I grinned widely and watched as they all touched fries and started eating again. Oh, boy. I felt a _mom-moment_ coming on…

"Max. Earth calling Max. Come in, Max." Fang's voice startled me out of my little moment. He had been silent the whole meal.

"What?"

He shook his overlong hair out of his eyes. "Gotta get moving if we're going to find a place to stay tonight."

I bobbed my head and called to the others, "Let's move it, ladies and gents!"

And once again, we were back to flying, zipping through the cool evening air. I shivered slightly, and pulled my hoodie closer to me. I saw the other kids doing the same, Gazzy and Angel huddling together for warmth, and made an executive decision. Even though we'd only been flying for about an hour, we needed some time to recharge.

A couple bright lights of the town flickered below us. A huge sign read, "Welcome to Austin, Home of the Living Ghost Town!" Oh, joy.

"Let's land here, guys!" My voice was torn away by the wind, but the flock's chemically enhanced hearing caught the fragments of speech. We came to a halting stop at the edge of the town. Nudge took one look at the sign and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Max, do you think there's actually ghosts here? 'Cause that would be like so cool if we met a ghost and talked to it and like became my BFF and I could like tell everyone that my best friend was a ghost and I'd be like a celebrity!" Right. 'Cause, you know, the _wings_ wouldn't be enough.

"There's no ghosts here, Nudge," I said. "Sorry."

Nudge's face fell and I softened. "But, you know, there could be some...um... good, non-evil ghouls…" She still didn't look convinced. I wouldn't be either. "With…nail polish!"  
She glanced up at me excitedly. Honestly. This is how much it takes to brighten their day. Good guy-ghouls with nail polish.

"Really? Can we check if there's any in our _hotel rooms_?" Iggy asked sarcastically. Oh. Right.

We walked around the little town, taking in all the old hotels and stores. There was even a quaint little church at the end of the street. Okay. This was getting _waaay_ too cutesy for my taste.

With minimum prodding from me, we finally decided on a small, historic-looking hotel with a sign reading, "Coon Dog Crossroads Room and Board."

"Well, ain't that adorable," Iggy drawled, after Fang read him the sign. "Oh, no. The hillbilliness…it's…it's…contagious! Nooo!"

While the kids laughed at Iggy's antics, I peered through the dusty windows.

"Hello ma'am," called a bored voice from inside the building. I crept cautiously through the door, ready to flatten anyone who looked suspiscious. But the person I saw didn't exactly look suspiscious.  
Not at all. Actually…he was—by my standards, at least. I don't really go around judging every person I see. I've got better things to do. Like, for instance, _saving the world_—pretty cute.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

hmm. well, at least it's longish. and i really wanted them to stay in a hotel, so yeah. and i love Gazzy's version of ding-dong-ditch! :D

later, my peeps!

REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:let's take a trip down

-memrylaine-:


	12. Hotel Hell

**hey guys!!!**

**okay, first of all, i just wanted to say I'M SOO SORRY for not updating. i was gone all weekend and i've been super-super busy so yeah. but you probably don't really want excuses. i know how you feel. I can't STAND it when people don't update fast enough. so i'm sorry times a thousand! **

**but here's the next chapter soo yeah enjoy!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh…hel_lo."_ The guy's tone did a complete 360.

I considered him. He was tall, about 18, with messy blonde hair and perfectly straight teeth. Hmm. Those gorgeous snappers wouldn't last  
five minutes in a Eraser fight.

I raised my eyebrows and slapped my credit card down on the counter. "Two rooms, three beds each."

The guy's eyes widened and he started to say something but faltered.

I stared him down, daring the kid to cross me. But I guess that wasn't what he had in mind.

"_You're_ staying _here_?" He asked incredulously, a slight Southern accent decorating his words. "At—at the _Coon Dog Crossroads_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, the name could use some revising."

He grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "I'll second that."

At that moment, the rest of the flock crowded through the door, grumbling and whining crankily. Fang took one look at me and walked calmly  
over to the front desk where I was standing.

"Can we get those rooms now." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _Give me the rooms or I'll squish you like the annoying bug that you  
are_. To answer any questions you may have, yes, I am fluent in Fang-speak. It's an acquired skill.

The guy shrugged. "Depends. You gonna get your butt out of my way so I can finish talking?" Ouch. Poor Hillybillly Hank is going to regret that one.

I saw Fang's jaw clench. "Oh, I'll tell you where I—"

"Okay, you know what buddy," I interrupted before things got ugly. "This is _my_ family you're talking to. You don't mess with my family. I'd be a little  
more careful if I were you. Now can we have the rooms, or not? 'Cause I think I saw a Buffalo Bungalows around the corner…"

The guy narrowed his eyes, then gave up and sighed, replying in a defeated tone. "Fine. Room numbers are 19 and 20. Here's your keys."

I snatched them from his hand and gave him one last glare before stalking away.

As we were climbing the stairs to get to our rooms, Angel tapped me. "Hey, Max?" She yawned.

"Mmm?"

"The word 'hot' means pretty, right?" Fang faltered mid-step beside me before steeling himself and fell back a little to walk with Iggy. Oh, great.  
As if I didn't already have enough to deal with.

"Umm, yes it does. Where did you hear that, Ange?"

She started skipping. "Oh, just in that mean guy's head. He was thinking about how 'hot' you are and what you would be doing in a town like this."

I blushed. Crap. I'm so not use to attention from guys. And I'd really prefer it stayed that way. Much less drama and all that junk.

"Wait. Did you say 'mean', Angel?"

"Yep." She nodded her head, her curls bouncing. "He was thinking mean stuff about Fang and how it was too bad he was your boyfriend and—"

"Okay, thanks, sweetie." I said quickly, and took the last few steps towards the doors.

The rooms were decorated with a country theme and cowboys rode their bucking broncos across the rusty brown wallpaper. Iggy wrinkled his nose  
when he felt the color.

"Ew. Diarreah-colored."

I looked at him disgustedly. "Um, Ig? How would you happen to know what color diarreah is? Do I even want to know?"

He shrugged, and his usual grin came back. "Lucky guess."

"Let's order pizza!" Gazzy exclaimed from his perch on the bed, clutching the room phone in his hands. "What's the number, Nudge?" Oh, jeez…  
And the fun just never ends!

"Umm, let's see. Is there even pizza _in_ this town? This book is soooo confusing. Oooh, look, a Little Caesar's! Here it is! It's 867-5309. Hey that's  
kind of a weird number, 'cause it's like 8-6-7 instead of 6-7—"

"Hey!" I shouted over all the racket. "Gazzy, give me that phone. Guys, get your pajamas on and take showers while I order the pizza. Girls in  
this room, boys in the other."

The flock got busy doing (hopefully) what I told them to do. I grabbed the phone and punched in the pizza number, while rubbing my temples.  
This whole relaxing thing is so stressful.

"Max." I looked up. Fang stood in front of me. Uh-oh.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**so there it is. **

**it is what it is. i can't change any thing now!! i've worked too hard!! i wrote this in like half an hour, but i don't really feel like writing more.**

**POPTART POINTS IF YOU CAN....**

**--figure out which oldies song i made a reference to (hint: it's about jenny)**

**--find the oxymoron in this chapter**

**--figure out what movie i got the name of the hotel from (this is really hard. i don't expect you to get this, but take a wild guess!)**

**ah. I just love making Fang jealous! he's so cute when he gets protective of max. lucky girl.**

**oh and don't forget to REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(tip: i will update sooner, the more reviews i get)**

**ciao! 3**


	13. Flights of the Mind

**yo.**

**okay, i have two words for you, since you probably would appreciate me not launching into a boring spiel about how tired i am and how i have sooo much to do, like i usually have at the beginning of each chapter--but will not be doing any more. promise. **

**BIH. ZEE.**

**(in case you didn't catch that, it's BUSY!!) i have so much stuff going on and... oh. sorry. right. i promised not to do that....**

**also, i really need to update some stuff, but i have made the executive decision NOT to continue Hand On His Heart..... (but wait! it gets better! keep reading!!!)**

**.....UNTIL this**** story is finished. i got so many favorite story things and story alerts on it (HOHH) that i am choosing to keep going (somewhat, anyway. i mean, there's not much you can do after the world is saved, you know? ....) **

**anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXO!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I groaned mentally. "Yeah, Fang?"

"We need to ta—"

"Hello? Hello? Hey, is any one there?" It took me a moment to realize the annoyed-sounding voice was coming from the phone. For a second I had  
thought there was _another_ voice in my head…

And if that sentence did not sound odd in any particular way to you, please feel free to read it again. I looked at Fang, who rolled his eyes and  
shrugged, his way of letting me know we could talk later.

I gave him one last look before turning back to the mini-menu in the complimentary restaurant book, regards of Coon Dog Crossroads Room  
and Board. "Yeah, I'd like a large cheese pizza with pepperoni…" I handed Fang the phone so he could order while I rounded up the kids.

When it came turn for Gazzy's turn to order, he didn't waste any time looking at the menu, or taking forever to decide like he usually did. Uh-oh.  
"Okay," he said in a leaderly tone. "I'd like a large pepperoni pizza with anchovies and guacamole... Yep, you heard me right, guacamole…" Oh, Lord, have  
mercy. It's going to be an exciting night for all the residents of the second floor.

"Max, Max, _Max_." Iggy whisper-groaned, his hand not-so-effectively shielding his noise. "What on _earth_ possessed you to let Gazzy get a _pepperoni_ pizza  
with _guacamole and anchovies _on it?"

I shrugged awkwardly, my face buried in my sweatshirt. "Sorry, Igs."

"Hey, it's not me who you should be apologizing to. It's that elderly couple with the Hawaiian-print shirts and loafers that passed out as soon as they opened  
the door."

I laughed quietly. It had been a long night. The kids had eaten a ton of pizza, played more games than I could count, watched waaay too many movies, and  
finally, I called it a night for the younger ones. Now it was just me, Iggy, and Fang watching (or in Iggy's case, listening to) random shows on TV.

Fang sat up and stretched. "This place is getting to me. I'm gonna get some air."

I looked at him uncertainly. I trusted him, it was just that I hated having any one in the flock go flying. Even Fang.

"Don't worry, Max," he said, upon reading my facial expression. "I'll be fine."

I looked at him dubiously. "Need I remember the time when you got sick from going out and flying in the rain?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was a _cold, _not hypothermia, Max."

"Or," I continued, "the time when you injured your wrist from cutting to close to a tree?"

"A sprain." He looked at me, half-annoyed, half-amused.

"Or the time you—"

"Oh, just go _with_ him already!" Iggy threw up his hands. "_I'll _stay here with the kids! I'm not completely defenseless, you know?"

I blushed slightly. "I know, Ig. I just—"

"Just _what? _Go! Jeez, what else do you need? A signed permission slip?" He glared at me.

"Actually," Fang said dryly. "I'm going to be needing to check license and registration anyway, so—"

I gave him a _not-helping_ glare. He gave me a half-smile-half-smirk. Jerk.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

Iggy rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated TV-show-host gesture. "Feel free to leave at any time, folks."

I just looked at him. Fang touched my shoulder. "Come on, Max."

Giving Iggy one last concerned glance, I jumped out the window after Fang.

The wind ruffled my feathers as we soared seamlessly through the night sky. A canopy of stars glittered overhead as we dipped and  
glided across vast expanses of dark and the wisp of a moon that seemed insufficient to the job of illuminating the night. The city lights  
shone below us, sending flickering shadows across our faces, Fang's especially. I flew closer to him, and studied his profile, the blinking  
lights shadowing the panes of his faces. I was so lost in thought that it took me a moment to figure out he was doing the same thing to  
me. Umm…can we say _awkward_? And with that, the moment was ruined.

"Let's, uh, land down…there," I said in a rush, stumbling over my words and angled myself towards a lonely cabin just outside the  
outskirts of the city.

When I looked back to see if he was following, his gaze caught mine and pierced it, fragmenting my vision. All I could see was him.  
_Wow_. His stare was so intense, I forgot to flap, and dropped a few feet before regaining my composure. I felt Fang smirking behind  
me, and a deep blush crept up my cheeks.

_Somehow, I'm getting this feeling that the little "talk" Fang wanted to have is not going to turn out like I thought it would…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**tell me what you thought!!!! review!! **

**oh i almost forgot, heres the answers to the poptart point challenge things i did last time!**

**- the song was Jenny / 867-5309, from when Nudge was looking up the pizza place's number!! (..i love that song!!)**

**- the oxymoron was "This whole relaxing thing is so stressful."**

**- this one was pretty obscure, so it didn't really surprise me that no one got it: i got the name from the movie "Sweet Home Alabama." The cemetery where the dog was buried was called coon dog something so yeah. don't worry if you didn't get that right!! i know i wouldn't have!! ;)**

**aaand, here are the people who earned poptart points for getting the challenge thingies right!**

**AWESOME REVIEWERS WITH POPTART POINTS:**

**irock329 **

**maxridelovr1995 **

**bobthytree **

**oh crap. i'm sorry any one else who got anything else right!! my email is being retarded and... GAHH!!! i'm sorry!!**

**i'll try to get the rest of you up here! if there is any one else.. not sure if there is.... **

**but to you three people who brightened my day especially:**

***virtual cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**;D**

**later, my loves!**

**rylaine (and yes, i meant to do that ;D it's not a typo. that's my --sort of-- name. memrylaine is a play off of that. see how clever i can be???) :D **


	14. A Reasonably Reasonable Reason

**why, hello.**

**yes, yes. i know. i'm horrible, i haven't updated, and the natives are getting restless.**

**well, folks. here it is. i'm sorry it's so short, but i barely had any time tonight, and i'm just writing this as i go along so it was either this or nothing. plus, i liked how it ends. but please don't scroll all the way down and look at the ending. you'll ruin the whole chapter!! and that would be the epitome of sadness!!!!**

**also---- just about every one who reviewed (thanks guys. you're flippin awesome) wanted FAX so here's some of that! :)**

**but i just want you guys to know that i will never ever ever EVER have M-rated stuff like lemons or cussing or seriously creepy angst or anything in my story. EVER. i'm a Christian, and that kind of stuff will NEVER be published in this. Not just because i'm a Christian, but because i hate it when people ruin a perfectly good story with crud like that. so there you have it, folks: i'm a cleanie. :P**

**lastly, please review!!!!! it gives me hope on a rainy day!!!!!! hypothetically speaking, of course. but it does motivate me to update faster! so REVIEWWW!! and feel free to contribute suggestions, constructive criticism, all those wonderful goodies. everything helps!! it's all for the cause!!**

**so here's the magnificent, awe-inspiring, jaw-dropping, CRAZY-MAZIN' CHAPTA FOTEEN!!!!!!!!!!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ouch," I muttered when a red-hot piece of ashy material landed on my bare hand. I blew on the flushed skin, and waved my hand around.

"You okay?" Fang asked me, looking up from where he was standing, fiddling with the dials on an old-fashioned radio, trying to get a signal.

I nodded and stuck my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt stubbornly. Fang looked at me impassively for a second, then turned back to his task at hand.

I sighed and leaned back on the small, spindly cot covered with a ratty blanket. Fang and I had landed about a half hour ago, and upon entering

this little shack-thing (shack-thing being a total understatement. I'd been in cages bigger than this place), and found enough food for a couple

days, a bed, a fireplace, and a radio, which Fang was currently fooling around with.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Even though I had camped out in other houses and cottages before, I got the strange feeling that this

was different. I had an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just the coziness of this place gave me the willies. And that is just one more sign

of the brutally twisted fact that my life is totally, utterly, and completely messed up.

All of a sudden, I heard Fang say, "Got it," and a blast of static interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and faced the fire. "Getting any channels?"

Fang grunted. "Work in progress."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them. "I'm sure."

Fang gave up twirling some of the dials and came over to sit by me. "So…"

I shrugged. "So… what?"

Fang exhaled. "Max. You know what we need to talk about."

I played dumb. "Huh?"

"Max." He looked at me pointedly. Dang it. He's much too observant for his own good.

I groaned and massaged my temples. "Fang, do we really have to do this now?"

He was silent for a moment. "No. But we need to."

"Give me one good reason why we should."

"Give me one good reason why we _should__n't."_

"'Cause I don't want to." Take that, Mr. Second-In-Command.

He paused again, looking down.

"Fang?"

He looked up at me through his hair, his eyes dark and secretive. "I need to, Max. I have to know."

I pulled my legs up underneath me, and in doing so, brushed our thighs together. I tried not to look at him, failing miserably, and found

that he was staring at me as well. He didn't move his leg.

"Max…"

I shivered, despite the fire's glowing warmth. "Yeah?"

His eyes bored into mine. "I'm sorry, it's just that…I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this." And with that, he kissed me.

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Everyone: Awwwwww...**

**Rylaine (in a talk-show voice) : Will Max face her true feelings? Or will she turn her back on her obviously true love and run away again? Find out next time when we re--**

**Readers (holding pitchforks) : WHAT??? YOU CUT OFF AT THE GOOD PART!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!**

**Rylaine (sounding desperate) : Wait! All you have to do is... review!**

**Readers (looking at each other, puzzled) : Huh???**

**Rylaine (back to the talk-show voice) : That's right! And if you call now, we'll also throw in this EXTRA chapter! All you have to do is call the number on your screen! **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**...or, you know, you could just click that little button down there cuz you feel sorry for me!!**

**..... (either way, i still get a review!) **

**yes, i'm evil. but you love me anyway.**

**laters, taters!**

**Rylaine**


	15. I'm A Basket Case With A Poker Face

**yo peeps.**

**i got nothin to say. except that i'm sorry the last chapter was so short!! hope this one makes up for it! **

**actually this chapter isn't really my favorite, but i had to get something out before wednesday, so here it is. i might do another version of it, so don't be too disappointed if it sucks!!**

**sigh....**

**we performed our play today!! it was sooo fun!! playing romeo is awesome. even though it was kinda weird at first cuz... you know... okay, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'M A GIRL. yep... **

**anyway.**

**here it comes!! **

**waaait for it...**

**waaaaaait for it.....**

**BOO!!**

**heheheh.**

**ladies and gentlemen..... chapta one five!!!!!!!**

::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, so if you've ever been kissed, like really unexpectedly like I was, it kind of catches you off guard, right? And you sort of do whatever pops

into your head first, right? And sometimes, if that first impression or reaction is to smack them, that's not your fault, right? You can't be held

accountable for your actions? Oh, good. Whew. What a relief. See? I'm not the only one who does these things! **(A/N: Uhh… yeah, you are!!) **

So when Fang's mouth landed on mine, my first instinct was to, obviously, slap him, which I immediately ignored, seeing as that would have made

the whole situation even more awkward. So I just went with my second instinct, which turned out to be…kissing back.

All I could think was _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, crap, oh, crap, not good, not good, bad, bad, bad, bad…_

But then Fang slipped his arms around my waist and my thoughts totally got blocked out by the bone-shaking beating my heart was giving my

lungs. Plus, he smelled so darn good…all clean and soapy and Fang-y… _Oh, jeez… _My hand slid up his chest and rested on the side of his neck, playing

with his long hair. Oh, it felt so _good_, I never wanted to stop. But I knew this wasn't going to solve all our problems.

_So what, Maximum?! Just go with it! You can't leave this little shack, anyway. There's a storm warning in this area._

Isn't it funny how the Voice always pops up at _the worst time possible?! _

…Wait. Storm warning?

I pulled away from Fang. He looked at me, confused and for a moment, I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but then it disappeared. So I gave

him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him to let him know everything was okay, then stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up too.

I dragged him over to the radio and gestured toward it.

"Have at it, Einstein."

He raised his eyebrows at me, but did what I asked—okay, _commanded_—him to do. For a while, it was just static, but then a couple channels started

coming in. There was Spanish music playing on one, and a man screaming about a baseball game as if it was the apocalypse on another. Fang frowned,

and leaned his ear closer to the machine, twisting a dial slowly and carefully. The tension was so thick, I could feel it pressing against me. Suddenly, a

blast of voices blared from the radio and reverberated off the walls of the small cabin. Fang shot away quickly and winced. I touched his arm questioningly,

and he nodded in an _I'm-okay _way. Gently nudging a knob, he eased the volume down to a less ear-drum-crushing range, where we could actually

hear what the voices were saying.

"And now, back to Maria!"

"Thanks, Frank. We've got a storm warning issued out now, so keep an eye on the sky, keep listening to your radios, watch those TV's, and

stay indoors…"

Hmm. We needed to get home to the flock, but we couldn't fly in a storm. Hey, we may be daring, but we're not stupid. Well, how bad could

it be? I looked out the window.

The sky was starting to lighten, fading from a deep black to a salmon-y pink color. (Jeez, how long had Fang and I been kissing?) Leaves and tree

branches swirled around in the wind and rain was pelting everything in dense spats. We definitely couldn't fly back in that weather…

I sighed and turned away from the window. My motherly instincts started taking over. _What if Itex finds the flock while we're gone? What if _

_some one gets hurt? What if Iggy's letting them stay up and party? Oh, if he is, I will SO kick his sorry butt when we get back…_

Fang read my expression immediately. "Max, they're gonna be fine."

I scrunched up my face. "But what if they're not? What if th—"

Fang came up behind me and hugged me so my back was pressed up against his chest, with his chin resting on the top of my head. This was slightly startling. Fang is not exactly a huggy-type person. Not that I didn't

enjoy it. Oh-ho-ho, I enjoyed it _immensely_. But if you tell Fang that, you will be tremendously sorry.

"Max," He murmured into my hair. "Relax. Sleep. There's nothing we can do right now any way."

I blew out a breath. "I guess you're right…"

I felt him smirk. "Aren't I always?"

Dork. I had a feeling this was going to be a looong night…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**loved it?? hated it?? ABSOLUTELY LOATHED it?????**

**REVIEW!!!**

**oh and let me know if you think i should do a different version of this. and if that is the case, suggestions are needed!! tell me what you think!!!**

**much loves!**

**:let's take a trip down**

**memrylaine-:**


	16. Deadly Nightmares

**hey!**

**i apologize. I have an incurable case of slow-update-ositis. it's tragic, really.**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: i need a beta!!!! (or, i want one. whichever you prefer.) so, if you're interested in beta-ing for me, review or PM me!! i think it would be totally fun to work with somebody on this!! i need somebody who's good with.,.,.**

**-battle-y action-type stuff**

**-romance (nothing too hot and heavy, if you know what i mean)**

**-humor**

**but hey, even if those aren't your fortes, contact meee!! we'll give it a try!! :D**

**and also, i'm sorry that the story's been a little slow. i've been writing all these chapters like randomly. whenever i remember or feel like writing, i just sit down at the computer and type quick! and voila, we have a chapter in our midst!! so as soon as they get back to the flock (they, meaning max and fang), the action will pick up. cuz, you know, they still have to bust up that itex meeting. **

**we'll see how that goes.**

**so, onward, troops!!**

**FOR ASLAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Max?"

I woke up with a start, my eyes wide open, my breathing coming out in hurried pants. I looked around, scanning the

small cabin for the source of the voice.

"Max…" I jumped and looked down beside me. Oh. Right. Fang.

…Wait a minute. Fang! What was he doing _in bed with me?! _'Cause I don't know about you, but I was going to be needing

an extremely good explanation for all this. Well… In the morning, of course. Right after I lay back down…hey, I'm a growing

mutant. I need my z's! Plus, you know, Fang was _sooo warm…_ But had nothing to do with it! I was tired, okay!

Then it all came rushing back to me. We had fallen asleep together for warmth on the small cot a couple hours ago. Ah, right.

That makes much more sense. Okay, then. No reason I can't go back to sleep then, right? I was about to lay back down when

Fang whispered my name again. "Max." I rolled over to look at him, flushing at the proximity of his face to mine; then I

remembered he was asleep.

"Yeah, Fang?" I whispered, curious as to where this would go.

His face remained an emotionless mask. "I—I can't, it's—too—much—"

Oh, crap. He was having a nightmare. And a pretty bad one, at that. Trust me, if you ever hear Fang say anything resembling

those words, you know he's in extreme pain.

I touched his cheek. It was feverishly hot. "It's okay, Fang. It's gonna be okay." It felt so weird, comforting him like that. I

mean, I was used to comforting the rest of the flock, but Fang was usually okay on his own, not needing that kind of support.

He had always been the big reassurer, telling _me_ it was going to be fine. Now the tables were turned, and I didn't know what to do.

His face contorted as if he were in pain, and his voice sounded stretched and thin. "Max, don't—don't leave me…"

My heart melted. What was so horrible that was happening in his dream that would make him say that? "I—I won't Fang," I said

softly. "Never."

A fleeting, faint smile played across his lips, then was chased away by a look of pain and he reached his hand out deliriously. I grabbed

it, and laced our fingers together, squeezing it tightly, feeling all his rough callouses and scars.

"I'm right here, Fang," I said, snuggling into his chest and trying to blink back the unwelcome tears stinging my eyes. "I'm right here."

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, me repeating those words, over and over, Fang's even breathing tickling my ear, and his

interjection once and awhile of my name.

I almost cried that night. I wanted to wake him up, to tell him that it was just a nightmare, like he was a little kid and that would make

it all better. But somehow I knew, that he needed to face this. He had to go through it all by himself, with me whispering in his ear, sort

of encouraging him, or reminding him that I was still there. It took so much will power not to shake him awake, or scream at him, something, _anything_,

to make it all stop. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. Fang had to do this himself. He had to get through this, and be okay on his own.

And maybe that was what scared me the most. That I couldn't help. I couldn't tell him, "I got your back," because I _didn't. _I felt…helpless.

"I'm right here, Fang," I whispered, giving him a soft kiss on his lips, and drifting back into unconsciousness.

: : : : : : : :

To complete our little night of chaos and angst, I had a nightmare, too. I dreamt that I had failed my mission, and the world was dying.

Everything was dying. The people, the animals, the plants, the water, even the oxygen… everything was decaying and rotting, filling the

streets with a horrible stench, and the sound of wailing filled the air. Everything was twisted and mangled and upside-down, as if I were

looking through a kaleidoscope. It was hideously sickening, and made me feel nauseous and weak at the knees.

_Sure. Most girls my age dream about walking into school in their pajamas, or getting kissed by the captain of the football team._ I_ dream _

_about killing the world. _Ah, the bitter irony…

_THIS is what I don't want to happen, Max. This is why you've got to keep going. _The Voice cut through all the hysterical crying that

clouded my dream._ Your choices affect every one._

_Ah. Good to know. Isn't that what every hormonal pubescent 14-year-old girl wants to hear? _I closed my eyes, not able to look

at the destruction any longer.

_The journey will be hard, and the road tough, but you'll make it. I know you will. _The Voice said.

_But that's just it! _I cried, shaken and desperate and frustrated. _What if I don't make it? What if I fail? What if this becomes reality? And what _

_is going on with Fang? Is he alright? You know I couldn't do any of this, and I won't, without him._

The Voice sighed. _Yes, yes, Fang. He'll be fine. He just had a brain attack, as you call them, but without the physical pain. He will wake up _

_eventually, and then the two of you must get back to the rest of the flock. _

I groaned. _So much for a vacation._

_Yes, Maximum, your night of amusement is over. Now it's time to get Back to Work._

_::::::::::::_

**heh heh. i couldn't resist the caps at the end!! it was too tempting!!!**

**review, dearies!!! **

**MY LIST OF REASONS TO REVIEW:**

**-because you want to.**

**-because you're an author and you know how much fun it is to get reviews.**

**-because you like me--in a friendly, totally non-creepy way, of course. (awww!! how sweet!!! you guys are just too much!! sniff, sniff!)**

**-because reviewing is harpin' awesome.**

**-because i find reviewing attractive in a man. (Lol. don't take me too seriously. i, obviously, don't. ;D)**

**-because you feel sorry for me. (yes, i stoop that low. hey, i'll take what i can get!!!)**

**-all of the above.**

**any of these work!! make them apply to YOU today!!!**

**"....but first, talk to your doctor. side effects may include...."**

**heh heh heh. **

**REVIEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!**

**if i get enough reviews, it might cure me of my incurable disease!!! **

**...wait. something's wrong with that. **

**well. maybe it's a semi-curable disease. **

**there we go!**

**latah latah!!!**

**memrylaine :)**


	17. On The Road Again

**SURPRISE!!!! i updated!!!! and in record time!!! GO MEEE!!**

**i think it was all the reviews that helped. hehe.**

**and, you know, the fact that i'm on spring break, and have NO homework could have contributed a teeny bit.**

**oh big thanks to randomperson!!! you're flippin awesome!!! love your reviews!! thanks so much!! :] and yeah, i know, the plots not movin along as fast as i'd like either. i'll work on that. **

**woot woot!! chapter seventeen!! this story is going longer than i thought it would! suggestions on when to stop would be helpful ;)**

**i have to have them break up that itex meeting in washington, THEN the story can end. and then i get to continue all 2 of my oneshots!! yayy!!**

**i don't think i'll post any more today; my friend's sleeping over tonight but i'll try to get something up either tomorrow or the next day, so yeah! **

**but this one is pretty long, so i hope it makes up for my lack of updatage.**

**oh. right. beta news: i've gotten 2 offers! i think i know who it's gonna be, but any one else who wants to give it a try, review or PM me!!! ;)**

**oh, and thanks to every one who's followed this story and waited FOREVER for me to post and read it and...**

**you guys are just too sweet. sniff, sniff...**

**dang it. i'm getting all emotional. :sob: er, on with the chapter, we shall!!**

**CRAZY-MAZIN CHAPPATERRR SEVENTEEEEEN!!!!!!!!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wake up, sleepyhead." This time it was me who woke up first. I shook Fang awake and got out of bed to pack our stuff up.

Fang groaned, and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that contrasted so deeply from the darkness last night. "We're leaving?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course we're leaving! We're not gonna stay here forever!"

Fang rolled over onto his stomach. "Mmmph."

Whatever. I grabbed his pack and threw it at him. "Let's go, you lazy butt."

With great deliberation, Fang rose from the small cot and picked up his backpack. "As you wish, master."

I smacked him, then we took off. The wind blew through my hair and the sun's warmth radiated down on us, heating the chilled air somewhat.

I flew over beside Fang. "You want to tell me about your dream last night?"

He frowned. "Not really."

"You're gonna have to some time," I pointed out. "Might as well do it while we're alone."

"I can think of a lot of better things we could do while we're alone." He looked pointedly at me, a hint of a smirk flickering across his lips.

I blushed, despite my efforts not to. What a sexist pig.

"Fang…"

He grimaced, rubbing his eyes. "Not right now, Max. Later, okay? I'll tell you later."

I gave him one last look, then flew ahead of him. Stupid, stubborn, macho, egotistic birdkid. Grr.

We landed at the hotel half an hour later. The kids were already outside waiting for us. When I saw Nudge was crying, I landed beside her, and touched her arm.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

Nudge sniffled, wiping her eyes delicately. "It's just... do we have to go? It was so much fun, and we—we never get vacation, and…" She sniffed again.

I drew her to me and hugged her. "It's okay, Nudge. Once we save the world and all that stupid crap, we'll have vacation _every_ day."

She looked up at me hopefully, tearstains marring her cheeks. "You mean it?"

I did my best to smile. "Yup. Every single stinkin' day."

Nudge wiped at her cheeks and gave me a sort of sad half smile. "Okay."

I gave her one last squeeze, then faced the rest of the flock. "You guys ready to go?"

They all nodded solemnly, forlorn expressions on their faces.

I swallowed, feeling guilty once again. "Then let's do this."

And with that dramatic exit, we took off into the brilliantly blue sky.

: : : :

We landed that night in a little hollow near the border of Idaho. The younger ones went to gather firewood with Iggy, while Total, Fang, and I stayed to set up camp. Well, Fang and I set up camp. Total mostly inspected the area, looking for a "potty spot." I wasn't about to stop him.

I sat down on a log by the fire our resident pyromaniac had so kindly made for us, and thought about the mission. The longer I thought about it, the more confusing it seemed.I rubbed my temples and leaned forward. I needed to concentrate on my goal. What was my goal? The images from my dream the night before came rushing back at me full-force; it felt like an overwhelming flood of tension, I couldn't take it, and I gripped the log tightly with both hands, willing every thing to just _stop_.

I was vaguely aware of Fang kneeling down in front of me and shaking my shoulders. "Max!"

I looked at my hands. They were shaking like leaves in the wind.

"Max, we seriously need to talk."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I know there's something wrong." Fang rubbed my bare arm with his calloused hand, sending shivers down my spine.

I shook my head vehemently.

"Max, you were shaking and holding onto that log like it was life support." Darn him and his well-honed observational skills.

I exhaled deeply. "I'm fine."

Fang tilted my chin up with his thumb and studied me for a moment. Everything seemed to freeze, and it was just me looking into his dark, swirling eyes. _Holy shnikes, _I thought, lost in his gaze.

Then he broke the spell by replying slowly, "No you're not. But you will be." And to my surprise, he pressed a kiss to my forehead, then stood up, giving me a _we'll-talk-about-this-later_ look. Oh, joy.

Total trotted into our little campsite, humming the theme song of "The Office." **(A/N: i don't know why, but whenever i picture Total singing "The Office" theme song, i crack up laughing!!! Lol!!!!) **He plopped down beside me, curling up against my leg and sighing. "Good Jehosaphat, what a life. All this running away from creatures and battling things and so on. It's tough, you know?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Hey, it's my life too."

Total sniffed. "Well, it's a living, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, just as Iggy and the rest of the flock stumbled into the camp, heavy loads of firewood in their arms.

I forced a grin. "Ah, the triumphant return!"

Iggy dumped his wood by the fire, then collapsed on the ground beside it. "We bring back spoils of war, milady."

I laughed. "Good. Now go make supper."

Iggy rolled over and looked in my direction, pretending to think. "What am I getting out of this deal?"

I thought for a moment. "I won't rip your spleen out and beat you over the head with it."

Iggy's sightless eyes widened, and he scrambled up, almost knocking Gazzy over in the process. "You drive a hard bargain, lady, but I accept." He bowed deeply, waving his hand in a flourish, then marched over to the food.

I grinned at his retreating back, shaking my head.

Angel plopped down next to me, snuggling into my side. "Max?" She said softly.

"Mmm?"

"Nudge and I were thinking…"

Uh oh. "About what?" I asked warily.

She smiled up at me, apparently having read my thoughts. "It's nothing bad, Max. Trust me." Uh huh. Trust the six-year-old who controls minds and talks to sharks. That's likely.

She yawned, her fine blonde hair shining golden in the firelight. "Oh, we just remembered how at your mom and Ella's we had told you about that whole thing with Fang and before that you had promised to thank him, but you never did."

Crap. I thought they'd forgotten about that. "Uh huh?" I said off-handedly.

Angel giggled. "You should do it now."

"Sorry, Ange. Not happening."

"But Maaax," she whined, her lower lip jutting out. "You promised."

I sighed. "Later, Angel. Okay? I have to talk to Fang anyway, so I'll do it then."

She grinned at me, kissed my cheek, then skipped over to where Nudge was talking animatedly to Fang—who was watching her impassively, of course—and whispered something in her ear. Nudge immediately stopped talking and let out a loud, shrill squeal. Fang looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. Some things are better left alone, I say. Plus, if I asked, Nudge would probably just talk my ear off, and I like my ear where it is, thank you very much.

"Cooome and get iiiit!" Iggy yodeled from the food area. The kids scrambled over to him and grabbed their food.

I stood up and stretched, then went over to join the flock, who had already dug into their portions like rabid squirrels.

Gazzy looked up from where he was in the process of inhaling a sandwich. "Hey, Max, what does 'smitten' mean?"

My head snapped up. "_What?"_

Gazzy shrugged, returning to his sandwich. "Oh, Iggy said that's what you and Fang are, and that's why he wanted us to all help him get firewood so you guys could have some time _alone_."

I glared daggers at Iggy, who grinned sheepishly. You know, at times like these, it's really fortunate for Iggy that he's blind.

I felt myself blushing, so I ducked my head down, my hair falling over my face.

Well, our lives may be up in the air (literally _and_ figuratively speaking) and unpredictable most of the time, but at least we know one thing for sure.

Come tomorrow, a certain blind birdkid is going to be _sooo_ dead.

::::::::::::::::

**heh heh. let us see what we can do...**

**good heavens, i sound like gollum from lord of the rings!!! eep!!!!**

**anywho. :P**

**review, darlins!!**


	18. Drop Knowledge, Not Bombs

**hey.**

**i know. i'm horrible. sorry it took so long to get this tiny little just-barely-long-enough-to-be-claimed-a-chapter up. for the first time in my life, i've had a really bad case of writer's block. i mean seriously. WRITERS BLOCK??? I NEVER GET WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!! i'm not even kidding!!! and it totally sucks!! so i seriously need suggestions. i know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so i don't need a lot of help there. but after that, i'm totally screwed. so HELP!! PLEASE!**

:-i'm doing this so you read what is below this read it read it read it don't read THIS it's stupid it'll never amount to anything just ignore it and read what's below it that's what's important read it read it read it-:

**_oh and you're gonna want to read the author's note below._**

lalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala READ WHAT'S ABOVE ME!!!! REEEAAD ITTT!!!!!!

**here's pathetic little chapter 18! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have I ever told you how evil you are?" Fang fell in step next to me the next morning as I scrutinized our little campsite.

"Oh, maybe a few times." I grinned at him.

He shook his head. "Iggy's gonna go ballistic."

"Good. He deserves it."

We continued around the camp, pausing every few moments to examine certain locations, when suddenly we heard

Iggy exclaim, "_Hey_! Where are all my bombs?!_ MAX!"_

Fang smirked at me. "I think that's your cue."

"It would appear so." I skirted the fire and slowly walked over to where Iggy was frantically searching every one's backpacks. By now, the kids were up, formally awakened by Iggy's screeching.

When he heard me coming, he tilted his head up and glared. "Where the heck did you put my bombs, Max?!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Where do you _think_ I put them?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, I'd be throwing one at you! Where are they?!"

I casually inspected my fingernails. Dirty and ragged, as usual. Just another perk of being a runaway mutant. "I don't think I'm

going to tell you if you ask _like_ that."

Iggy's teeth ground together audibly. "Max. Where. Are. They?"

I gasped in fake surprise. "Iggy, are you telling me that you really believe that_ I_ would have enough audacity steal your bombs?"

Iggy drew himself up to his full height. Which was pretty tall. Since when was he this tall? Honestly, where does the

time go… "Give me the bombs or else."

I rolled my eyes. "Ooh, was that a _threat_? I'm soo sca—"

Suddenly, Iggy's hand shot out and tried to grab my arm, but he wasn't quick enough. I ducked and twisted, so now

I was gripping his arm.

"Tsk, tsk," I reprimanded him, shaking my finger in his face. "You'd think that you would have learned by now. Guess it just goes to show—"

A piercing, toe-curling scream cut me off. I swung around and tried to figure out who was interrupting my torture

session. What I saw made my blood boil and my heart stop cold. (A champion example of my bipolarness.)

"Maximum Ride," the Eraser holding Nudge in a death grip said, gesturing to his companions, who also happened to happened to have the rest of the flock, besides me and Iggy, in a choke-hold. "We meet again."

:::::::::::::::::::

**meh. idunno. at least the action's picking up!**

**questions for the next chapter:**

**1. should the Eraser holding Nudge be Sam from Virginia? that would add a twist....**

**2. along with Max, who out of the flock should the other key person be with the whole "Itex-capture" thing? like, who should be really important to Itex like Max? (i don't really want it to be Fang just because he and Max spend so much time together in this fic and i want her to kind of bond more with either Gazzy, Angel, or Nudge. preferably Nudge. not Iggy 'cause we've already got that whole max-steals-the-bombs-iggy-gets-mad-playful-fun-ish thing. sorta bonding. idk. you guys choose!)**

**3. who should the new director of itex be? **

**4. should Jeb be involved somehow?**

**5. should Brigid be involved somehow? (i don't really want to do this, just because i haven't mentioned her at all yet, and that might be sort of an awkward entrance/development. but you guys choose!)**

**6. any ideas for the Itex meeting in Washington? tell meee!!**

**review, my pretties!!!**

**oh. right. beta news! i'm gonna wait on that for a while, just because even though it's spring break, i am SO busy!!! when i'm finally having some time to really work on this, i'll do it. promise!**

**=+=+=drop knowledge, not bombs!=+=+=**

**-memrylaine**


	19. Facing Defeat With A Smirk On My Face

**ooooh look we're almost in the twenties!!!! yayyy!!!!**

**wow. i think this is the shortest authors note i've ever written!**

**sad, i know...**

**Chapter nynetein:**

:::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, call me heartless, but I honestly couldn't help myself. Give me some credit, though—I tried. I really did. But despite the fact that my  
family was being held captive by savage DNA-recombinant varmints, my mission was pretty much blown, and afore-mentioned varmints were  
probably taking us to a horrible, sickly twisted place, I laughed out loud.

But wouldn't you? I mean, seriously. "We meet again"? Could there _be_ a lamer one-liner?

"Th—that's the best—you could—come up—with?" I snorted with laughter.

The Erasers looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. The one who seemed to be in charge stepped forward.

"Maximum Ride."

I wiped my eyes. "Whew, that's rich."

The Eraser growled. "Come quietly and we will not harm your family."

Okay. Now _that_ was not funny. I replied in a dangerous tone. "You're not harming my family whether I come with you or _not_." I backed up slowly until  
I felt Iggy, then tapped his hand once, meaning, _we're so out of here on three._

The Eraser looked confused. "So…you're coming?" _One_.

I pretended to contemplate this possibility. "Well…Hmmm. Let me think…" _Two_.

Another Eraser finally realized what was happening. "It's a set-up!" He yelled, but by then, it was too late. _Three_.

I whirled into action, launching a series of kicks at Nudge's captor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy doing the same to Gazzy's. With a final  
shoulder-chop, the Eraser I was fighting fell to the ground with a loud "oomph."

I put my foot on his back and leaned down, smiling sweetly. "You know what? After weighing the pros and cons, I've finally decided. I'm not gonna  
be going with you guys after all. But thanks for the offer!"

"Max!" I heard Angel exclaim, and wheeled myself around, just fast enough to avoid a punch thrown by one of the back-up Erasers. I used my  
momentum to slide down and kick his legs out from under him, then flung a powerful kick at his neck. Groaning, he collapsed on the ground.

I surveyed the little battle scene. Fang was taking out four Erasers at a time, Angel was mind-controlling two of them to start fighting each  
other, Gazzy was holding his own with one, and Nudge was helping Iggy with a couple. I tried to calculate how many Erasers were left.  
Ten, twenty, thirty…

A blow to the side of my head brought me out of my thoughts. Wincing, I spun around to find a group of about twenty Erasers behind me.

"Forget to count us?" One snarled, cracking his knuckles loudly, and beckoning me towards him.

I growled and launched myself at him, fighting as hard as I ever had. The odd thing was, I kept trying to mow down a couple at a time,  
but more seemed to keep cropping up every time I thought I was almost done.

I launched a scissor-kick at one, but suddenly felt hairy paws grab my shoulders from behind and shake me violently.

"That's enough, Maximum." That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I tried to get a glimpse of its face, but it held me tightly.

"Can't handle the heat?" I shot back, knowing I sounded ridiculous. I was the one who was being contained, not them. I was attempting  
to karate-chop his pressure point, failing miserably, when I saw Total. I had forgotten all about him while I was fighting. He was darting  
nervously around trees, trying to stay hidden, while nipping at Erasers' heels viciously. Or as vicious as a Scottie mutt can get. Well, I'll give  
him an A for effort.

I saw Gazzy whip a TV remote connected to a ton of wires out of his shirt, press a button, and throw at a group of Erasers, and I remembered  
that the hollow tree I had hidden Iggy's bombs in was dangerously close to _this_ little posse. If I could get them to accidentally stumble on the  
bombs, blow up, and sort of shelter me at the same time, that would pretty much solve my problem. I tried to squirm in the direction of the tree, but  
found it impossible to weave in the Eraser's grasp. Okay, stupid idea. The bombs were useless.

While I observed Total's battle tactics and realized my resounding defeat, the Eraser held me in place, absorbing all my struggling, kicks, and  
punches as if I were poking him with a straw. The others tied me up and turned me around to face the rest of the flock—including Total—who  
were in captivity also.

Well, _darn_.

The Eraser holding me from behind growled, "You _will_ come with us, whether you like it or not."

I sighed, defeated. There was no point in struggling. There were too many of them. I looked at the faces of my flock, all dejected and  
scared, but they all nodded at me. My little troopers. Fang caught my eye and gave me a grim look. I blew out a long breath. "Yeah, we'll come."

The Erasers looked at each other in surprise, then, realizing that this wasn't a ruse or a joke, hooted in triumph. (Was this new? Since when do Erasers _hoot?)_

The one holding me finally released his grip, and tossed me to another Eraser standing close by. He signaled to another, who in turn spoke  
rapidly into an earpiece. Suddenly, a deep rumble echoed throughout the little glen we were in. I could feel it pulsing gin my stomach.  
The younger kids winced at the noise level. It sounded like a helicopter was about to land on our heads. As we watched, a big truck, even bigger  
than a cement mixer, roared through the trees, tearing down everything in its way.

It came to a lurching stop in front of us and Erasers began filing in through a side door. I started scanning the huge truck for anything useful.

On the side facing us, there was a huge emblem, an eagle, portrayed in black and white, with a red diamond on its wing. That _definitely_ wasn't Itex's logo.

I looked instinctively to Fang, who was staring at me as well. A knowing look passed between us. So there _was_ another evil, blood-sucking company out to  
kill us. This was certainly a new development.

We were tossed into the back of the truck; a tiny, dark, damp compartment that smelled like it could have used a couple scented candles.  
Urine and body odor filled the air. Luckily, they hadn't put strips of duct tape over our lips to shut us up, so we could still talk amongst  
ourselves.

Unfortunately though, it also meant the rank odor was now entering our mouths. Like, _ewww_.

"Max?" Iggy's voice sounded weak and far away.

"Yeah?" My claustrophobia was starting to take over, and a cold sweat broke out on my neck. _Just breathe, Max, just bre—eww, don't breathe, never mind, breathe through  
your sweatshirt, that's right, come on, breathe…_

Iggy cleared his throat. "Umm, now would probably be a good time to tell me where my bombs are."

Umm…oops?

::::::::::::::::::

**okay so i wanted to thank EVERY ONE who reviewed!!!! which was like about 7 of you, but thats okay.**

**i still kind of stalled, so you have another chance--if you hadn't reviewed yet-- to go back to the last chapter (ch. 18) and answer the little questions i have there. so no one knows whether the eraser holding her is sam, we haven't decided who is special with max yet, don't know anything about jeb, ditto with brigid. so this was sort of a filler to WAIT for you guys to give me ideas!**

**i'm not going to update till i get 10 reviews. i want to give every body a chance to put their ideas in. **

**and yes, i know more people exist!!! i can see the stats page!!! i know theres more of you readers who don't review!! **

**pleeeease don't be shy! all you have to do is answer the questions in our own opinion!! IS THAT SO HARD?!?!?!**

**okay. i'm done. **

**sorry. **

**:D**

**i really do love you guys.**

**later, taters!**

**.,.memrylaine.,.**


	20. Semblance Of Insanity

**hola, mi amigos**

**okay i probably just horribly mangled that phrase and ruined it for every one forever! I'M SORRY!!!!! IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!**

**hehe.**

**anyway. lotsoflove to all the reviewers! (too lazy to name them all off :D ) you guys rock my world! **

**but i have to say, i'm a little disappointed in you guys! i haven't been getting as many reviews as i used to. what's with that?? huh?? HUH??**

**but, you know, it's okay. some people don't like reviewing. but i AM totally spoiling you guys cuz i'm updating anyway ;)**

**did i say in the last chapter that i wanted 15 reviews? hmm. maybe i should check or count the reviews or something. **

**......**

**nahh. i'll go easy on you guys this time...**

**but next time....**

**all i can say is, you're gonna want to review. truuuust meeee.**

**HEY! WE HIT THE 20 MARK! WOOT WOOT! COOLIOOOO!!!!!!!**

**so, with out further ado--ahem--here is CHAPTER 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REJOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

:::::::::::::::::

**Headquarters, Level C**

"The vehicle carrying subjects has docked successfully at Hangar A3," a Project Monitor reported to his superior. "They are currently  
in a holding cell, but they will be transported to the Exhibition Area in exactly one hour."

The Higher-Up rested her elbows on the desk, and brought her hands together to form an arch with her fingers. "Good."

The Project Monitor did a surveillance check on his portable inspector. "The two older females are tagged in the system, so  
we'll know if anything fails to happen according to plan. They will be conveyed to the Emissary Unit without the others."

The Higher-Up waited a moment before responding. "Alright. Keep me posted on the project through the stem cables."

The Project Monitor nodded curtly. "This will be easy," he said and began to walk away, but the cold voice of her superior  
stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to find her facing him.

"Do _not_ underestimate these ones. If they escape, the blame will not only lay on you and your colleagues, but on this  
_entire company."_ The Higher Up's expression hardened, her eyes flashing cruelly. "Just remember; you are _not_ irreplaceable.  
And I will not hesitate to bring in one of the others if you fail to execute this to a _T_. Nor will the Level B Higher-Up, or the _Highest-Up._"

The Project Monitor shivered at thought.

The Level C Higher-Up spun around in her swiveling chair after giving the nervous man one last look. "Don't mess this up, little Monitor."

: : : : : : : : :

**Max POV**

Well, here we were again. Locked in a padded cell with no visible entrance or exit, a horrible stench (yeah, thanks alot, Gasman), no food or water, and no hope  
whatsoever. Can I hear someone say _déjà vu_?

Iggy was still mad at me over the whole bomb episode, so he sat at the other end of the cell with Gazzy, trying to get some sleep. Nudge was braiding Angel's  
hair while Total looked on, making the occasional comment on her technique. Fang and I were talking together, trying to figure out what in the heckabologna  
we could do to get out of here.

"We could make a huge commotion, like some one was hurt or something and if they come, we take out as many of them as we can and run for it," I suggested.

Fang rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Or not."

"Well, I don't hear any better ideas coming from _you_. Plus, they can't just keep us in here forever. They have to come get us sometime," I said, a little distractedly.

While we talked, I was keeping a constant eye on the rest of the flock. No one _breathed_ without me seeing it.

Fang raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "We don't know that for sure, Max. We're not even sure we're in Washington."

I groaned in frustration, turning towards Fang and finally giving up on the extreme eye I had been giving the flock. "We don't know _anything_ for sure! We _never  
_ do! How are we—"

"Hey, it's okay, Max, it's gonna be okay," Fang said soothingly, slipping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "Don't want to stress out the  
kids more than they are already."

I dropped my head into my hands. "I just don't know any more," I said, my voice muffled. "I just wish—"

All of a sudden, a shock wave went through the room, freezing all of us and rendering any capability of coherent speech or movement useless. One of the walls  
of the cell slid into the ground, revealing about fifty Erasers outside on our little doorstep.

"I don't think they're here to bring us cookies," I whispered slowly to Fang, my words slightly slurred from the shock.

Fang nodded, equally slowly. Then he turned to me and sort-of-smiled-sort-of-just-looked at me, like he was trying to remember something. Then he shook his  
head, and turned back to the little party of Erasers.

They bound us while we were still in our weak and frazzled stage, then loaded us onto this transporter thingy that looked _exactly_ like a ginormous soap bubble.

Besides, you know, the oversized, hulking wolf creatures and the poor, defenseless bird kids strapped inside of it. _Exactly_ like a bubble!

We rode that thing for about five minutes before coming to an air-cushioned halt. The Erasers tossed us—not so gently, might I add—from the car-thing into  
separate cages. Oh, crap. My stomach leaped into my throat and I tried not to psyche myself out. _Claustrophobic? Me? Nah. _

One by one, the Erasers threw each of the flock into a cage. Angel let out a small cry when her wrist slammed into one of the bars of the cage and my blood  
temperature rose. I wanted to grab all these goons and smash their heads together! I ground my teeth together and wriggled around in my bindings furiously.  
One of the Erasers noticed almost immediately and my squirming was quickly put a stop to.

When my head finally started clearing from the haze induced by all the blows, I realized that there were only five cages. And that I wasn't in one.

I looked around me and saw that Nudge was also standing. _Was there a mistake?_ I thought. _Did they screw up?_

I started freaking out even more when the Erasers loaded Nudge and I back onto the bubble-car. I twisted around  
frantically, trying to get a glimpse of the flock. _Angel_, I thought desperately. _Angel, can you hear me? _

_Yes, Max! _Her scared voice floated through my thoughts.

_Sweetie, I need you to stay with me so I can tell you things to pass along to Fang. I need to keep him posted.  
And I need _you_ help me out._

_Okay, Max. I'll try my best._ That's my girl.

I wriggled over to Nudge, and tried to give her a reassuring look, while sort of laying next to her.

Her big, brown eyes gazed up at me and I could see the fear clearly spelled out in them. I did my best to smile  
at her, sort of pat her back with my bound hands, then rolled around to look out the transparent walls of the bubble.  
Signs, numbers, letters flashed past, creating a dizzying and nauseating array of confusion. My stomach turned, and  
I squeezed my eyes shut, then took a deep breath and turned away from the view. I doubted barfing in here would help the situation any way.

But some questions lingered in my mind: what _was_ this place? And what did they want with _us_?

:::::::::::::::::::

poor, clueless Max. well, she'll never learn NOTHIN' if you don't review!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE... THE POWER!!!!!!!!!!

oh, and this is kind of random but i just curious as to how old people think i am. when (notice i say WHEN and not IF) you review, just take a wild guess! you don't even have to do this, i'm just curious is all. :)

(hint: it's between 12 and 47. and don't take the fact that i use a lot of exclamation points as a hint. because it's really not.) heh heh.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so there. :P

happy friday!

-memrylaine


	21. Part Of The Cure Or Part Of The Disease?

**yes.**

**the delinquent author returns.**

**aww, guys. **

**i feel HORRIBLE. i have not been on here for like.... er... 1... um...2...7...?....**

**A LONG TIME!!!!!!**

**and i'm so sorry! i have no excuse for this unacceptable behavior. feel free to tell me how mad you are. i deserve it.**

**so, without further adue....**

**CCCCHHHHAAAAPPPPTTTTEEEEERRRRR 22222211111111111!!!!!!**

**In other words,**

**C_H_****A**_P__T_**ER**** _2_****1**

::::::::::::

Fang pressed his lips together tightly. Dropping to the floor, he closed his eyes. Back in cages. Again. Would this living hell ever end? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the thick bars that seemed to draw closer every second.

Then his thoughts turned back to Max. Where was she? Why hadn't she busted them out of here already? Those stupid Erasers... He growled deep in his throat and his closed eyes narrowed dangerously. If they so much as _poked_ Max, there would be heck to pay.

_Max_. He closed his eyes. What would Max do if she were there with them?

_She would encourage every one, _he thought to himself. _She wouldn't let any one get too down on themselves. She—_

_She would have gotten us out of here already. _He bit down on his lip so hard it drew blood.

Shaking himself, he surveyed the others' states. The flock always came first. Iggy was slumped in his cage, breathing slowly, in and out. Gazzy was wide-eyed and shaking, struggling to keep a calm look on his little face. Total was sitting on his haunches, rocking back and forth and muttering to himself. Lastly, Angel. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, her eyes closed, little brow furrowed in concentration.

Fang sighed inwardly. _Come on, Max…_

: : : : : :

Here's a fact for all of you at home who aren't exactly acquainted with the wonderful opportunity of being tortured: it hurts. A _lot_. Just thought I'd clue you guys in on that little tidbit.

You're welcome.

The Eraser twisting my arm backwards growled. "Just. Give. In."

I gritted my teeth together and ground out. "Never."

The Eraser roared and pulled my arm almost out of its socket. I forced myself not to cry out in pain and bit down so hard my jaw ached.

After riding in the bubble for a while, Nudge and I had been dragged limply to a small, dimly lit room with rows of metal tables where the Erasers had been trying to force information about the flock, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, anything they could get out of us for about an hour and a half. I had started out strong, lashing out smart aleck remarks when they tried anything, but then they had began beating us and wrenching our limbs. I was still holding out, but my resistance was wearing down and they knew it. And I wasn't sure how long Nudge would last.

The Eraser pulled harder than he had before and a loud popping sound, along with a sickening pain in my shoulder told me that my arm was no longer going to be useful in the immediate future. I bit down on my tongue, the salty, metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. My vision started swimming, and I felt myself falling slowly into unconsciousness.

_No!_ I fought to keep my eyes open, trying my best to ignore the gut-wrenching pain in my shoulder. I heard Nudge whimper, and that motivated me even more. I pulled myself slowly from where I had slumped before and faced the Eraser in front of me with defiance.

He smirked at me triumphantly. "Ready to talk now?"

I gave him my best freeze-out glare. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that. What's next, the Rack?" My voice was heavy and thick from my injured tongue.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're a stubborn little one, aren't you?"

I almost laughed. They thought _this_ was stubborn. The poor, naïve idiots. "You—"

"Thank you, 503, I'll take it from here." A clipped female voice cut me off. I twisted around to find a tall, extremely thin woman holding a clipboard standing ruler-straight in front of me.

I glared at her. "Who the heck are you?"

She regarded me with distaste, not answering my question, then motioned to the Eraser with a flick of her hand. He stood up, reshackling me to the metal table, then retreated into the shadows of the room.

The stick of a woman turned back to me, wrinkling her nose and tossing her impeccably straight blonde hair over one shoulder. "So this is the infamous Maximum Ride?"

I steeled myself. "Aw, shucks, ma'am, I don't know about _infamous_. Maybe… ruthless? Indestructible? Amazing?" I said sarcastically, leveling her disapproving gaze.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" She pressed a button on her clipboard—which I suddenly realized wasn't a clipboard, but by then it was too late—and shocked me, sending searing waves of electricity throughout my entire body, rendering me immobile.

Her thin lips curled in a sneer. "Not so indestructible now, huh, Maximum?"

::::::::::::

**i love the part where Fang's all "if they so much as POKE max, there'll be heck to pay."  
YOU GO, FANG!!! GET THOSE GUYS!!!! GET EM!!!!!! GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

...ohmygoodness!!!!! i cannot BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!! I NEVER MENTIONED THIS BEFORE!!!!!  


**...or did i?**

**oh well.**

**I READ MAX**** LIKE 3 MONTHS AGO (OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WAS LIKE 5 DAYS AFTER IT CAME OUT. ANYWHO.) AND I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE IT!!!!!!!  
I think my favorite part is where they're in the submarine and Max is going out to save Angel and every one tries to stop her and Fang doesn't and she realizes how much she loves him and the whole dramatic, romantic KISS!!!! i totally started squealing and my mom's all whaaa? cuz she's reading the maximum ride books too and yeah. i finally got the rest of my friends to read them!!! go me!!!! like all my friends have read the first one now, most of them have read the second one, and a couple have read the third. my bffne has joined my obsession. :D **

**** guess what?? i saw this freakin awesome shirt today and it was black and had a pink heart and said "DIBS ON FANG."**

**SQUEEES!!!!!  
I WANT IT!!!!!!**

**but it was like 30 bucks so i was like pshh yeah right. **

**heh heh**

**e-lattes for all! (even those of you who don't drink e-coffee. even though there must be something obviously wrong with you, i still love ya.)**

**heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh**

**byes! :D**


	22. Got My Mindset, It's Not Over Yet

**hey! i updated quick this time! woot WOOT!!!!!**

**okay, big apology to make:**

**i did not realize that other countries did not get the fifth book as soon as the US did, and i am so sorry about that kinda-sorta spoiler in the last chapter. i totally would not have done that if i knew you guys hadn't read it. i feel really bad. i'm sorry, guys.**

**********and a personalized apology to dusk3ttex01: i'm soo sorry! i didn't mean to! but i'm not apologizing because of your threat to unsubscribe. if you want to do that, it's totally up to you. i'm not going to try and stop you. i AM apologizing, though, because i do feel reeeally bad about sort of spoiling a part in the book for you. so, i'm sorry.***********

**this chappie's a little depressing, not really, but a little.**

**it might have something to do with the fact that i'm not in the greatest mood (i just wrote this right now, so yeah. sorry for any possible major suckage. i'm just making this up as i go along, so it's not going to be as good as it could be. i don't have a lot of time to edit this and go over and over it like some people do, even if i wish i did!) and i'm a little confused relationship-wise.**

**anyway/where/how.**

**watching Seven Pounds tonight! any one seen it? it sounded good, so i'm agonna watch it with ma girlfrieeends :P**

**much loves and the dedication of this chapter going to the reviewers(aka freakin insanely awesome-possum people): C:H:A:P:T:E:R:2:2:**

::::::::::::

Fang dragged his finger through the grime on the cage floor, tracing patterns, writing Max's name over and over again, willing himself to go insane so he wouldn't have to endure this agony of wondering about her and Nudge and the rest of the flock and how they were going to get out of this place.

Something suddenly rattled his cage, jarring him and sending him sprawling to the floor with a soft "oomph."

He rolled over to face a chubby, balding man who looked like he was in his mid-forties. Small, very Whitecoat-esque glasses perched on his beak-like nose. He peered down at a scowling Fang.

"You are the Avian-Human combinant experiment?" He asked, consulting his clipboard.

Fang remained silent, his eyes darkening with every passing moment, his lips pressed into a thin, tight line.

The man looked back down at him, studying him closely, then motioned to some one outside of Fang's line of vision. A group of Erasers surrounded Fang's cage, slowly coming closer, every step coming closer, until they were practically touching the metal bars. All the while, the man watched Fang's expression, nodding to himself wisely.

Fang willed himself to not back down. He had to be strong for the flock…the flock! He whirled around, trying to get a glimpse of them, but the thick circle of furry bodies blocked him from seeing anything.

Fang bit the inside of his cheek. This was not good.

The man studying Fang took one last look at him, then smiled, revealing rows of crooked teeth. "Very good," he mused. He signaled to an Eraser, who pressed a button on a small remote. A small current sizzled in the air and Fang's jaw vibrated when the throbbing electric waves shot through him. After a few more moments of agonizing pain, he was rendered motionless, and the Erasers unlocked his cage. Fang ground his teeth together. This was his means of escape! And yet, he had no ability to move. The sadistic cruelty of the whole situation fueled his anger, and he tried to wiggle his fingers, slowly feeling hot adrenaline pump into his numb limbs.

The Erasers reached inside and pulled him out by his neck, cutting off his air supply. Fang's eyes turned one last shade darker before they became completely black, the onyx irises seemingly swirling inside themselves. The Erasers dumped him on the floor and dusted off their hands. Fang narrowed his obsidian eyes, seething inside, feeling the cold anger fill him with energy he didn't feel with any one or anything else.

Except Max. She was the only thing that kept him going. He felt a small twinge, then focused back on the situation.

With a roar, Fang leaped at the Erasers, fury driving him past his limits. He felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. Everything was a blur, a smudge, one thing smeared into another. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of eleven dead Erasers, with his foot pressed down on the airway of the bespectacled Whitecoat who had watched him before. Fang's fists uncurled, his muscles loosening a tiny bit.

He was barely panting.

The man gasped scratchily, and reached out his hand feverishly. Fang came out of his trance-like state, shook his head, and smirked bitterly.

Watching the light go out from behind the man's eyes, he reached over to his hand and high-fived him lightly before turning away from the bodies, not giving them another thought.

* * *

**see what i mean????? deh-PRESS-ing!**

**i didn't know i had it in me!!!! **

**wowzas! **

**POPTART POINTS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO....**

**-read these rambling authors notes. heh heh. if you read these and if you want to get poptart points for it, include the word "hobbit" in your review! hehehehehe i can't wait.... :P**

**-can give me suggestions on the next chapter. it's gonna be in max's POV. **

**-can give me an idea as to a name for the woman from the last chapter. i was thinking Rachael, and then i'd need a last name that sounds really rigid and strict and all that. maybe somewhat exotic.**

**-can count how many different words i used to describe Fang's eyes. :D they sound soo gorgeous..... sighhh.............**

**trippin hobbits since 1980! (thought i'd give you an example, just for giggles)**

**:D**

**:let's take a trip down**

**-memrylaine-:**


	23. Don't Stop Now, Go One More

**i am a horrible person.**

**the reason i haven't been updating as much is that i started a new story! yayy! it's a Gallagher Girls fic called Not Goode, Not Bad. check it out.**

**i really don't like where this story is going. i feel like it's taking this new direction because i keep rattling off chapters instead of taking the time to write it out and edit it all the way through. **

**but, like i've said before, i don't have time for that. so i'm really sorry, guys. i WILL finish this to the end, though, for those of you who are still out there. i'm gonna try making this a little happier, in a sense.**

**so here it is. love it, feed it, never leave it. **

**oh, and some one asked if anybody actually guessed my correct age (that was a looong time ago. sorry!). and the answer is... no! you didn't! :D it shall yet remain a mystery.... **

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I glared menacingly at the woman, unable to speak.

She laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, little birdie. No idea." _Birdie?!_

I struggled against my metal bonds, but I was still in after-state shock and everything felt like I was moving underwater.

The woman sneered at me. "I almost expected more from you, Maximum. You put up surprisingly little fight for such a _ruthless_ heroine." Oh. Sure. Use my own words against me.

I just watched her, ice filling my stare.

She leaned down, the dim lights casting long, eerie shadows over thin, sunken face. _Umm, can we say anorexic?_ "You're not as good as you think you are," she hissed, her voice laced with venom. "I swear, I will take you down no matter what. It's gone too far now."

She stood back up, her spine going rimrod straight. Signaling to an Eraser, and typing something on her control board, she gave me one last deadly look, almost rivaling mine in the freeze-out glare category. The Eraser looked expectantly at her, pausing momentarily. She nodded, then stepped back.

The Eraser pulled out a needle, and I automatically cringed. All my worst fears in one day? What's next, a unicorn name Bob?

…Forget you heard anything. I am not scared of unicorns named Bob.

But, let's just say I hypothetically was, it hypothetically was probably the result watching too many hypothetical Dragon Tales reruns when we were hypothetically living with Jeb. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

The Eraser injected some black fluid into a vein in my arm, then stepped back as well. I looked down at the small puncture wound, biting my lip hard. I could see the black solution flowing in my bloodstream through my skin, and I shuddered.

"Freeze Serum," the woman said stiffly, and I looked back up at her. "Freezes your everything but your upper organs."

Ah. So I could talk now. I tried speaking, but my voice was too scratchy. I cleared my throat and attempted speech again. "What the _heck_ do you people _want_?"

The woman smirked. "We want you, Maximum Ride."

Umm…creepy much? "Join the club," I rolled my eyes. "I think they even have badges now."

The woman's expression grew fiercer. "I'm not interested in your wisecracks or lame attempts at humor."

"Who said I was kidding?"

I could tell I was getting under her skin. Her pale complexion was reddening and a vein bulged out of her neck. She tried another approach. "We are not a part of the corporation you call Itex. We are a different company entirely."

"Fascinating," I said, yawning in boredom. But inside I was praying she would continue about this other outfit.

She raised her eyebrows and her lip curled. "You have no idea who I am or how much power I have, do you?"

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth in mock-horror. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm afraid we were never formally introduced!" I stuck out my hand and pasted a maniacally cheery smile on my face. "I'm Miss Piggy. What's your name?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, and the vein was practically popping out of her neck. "You think you're so smart, Maximum."

"_That's_ your name?!"

She looked about ready to explode, and once again switched tactics. "My name is Jane Stiarney. I am the president of this company."

I rejoiced mentally. Now I just had to keep her talking. I forced an interested look. "Oh, really? And which company would that be?"

She looked slightly pleased. "Keykachov Incorporations."

"Ah." I nodded wisely.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but never got the chance. A flash of black whirled around her, quickly punching and kicking, and within seconds, her body lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. _Fang._

He leaned back up and made his way to me. He uncuffed me from the table, then went to Nudge.

I stretched and wiggled my fingers. "Is she dead?"

Fang didn't look up from Nudge's bindings. "Nope. But she's going to have a major headache when she wakes up."

I rolled my eyes and surveyed the dim room carefully. The Erasers lay on the floor as well, and no one else was standing but Fang, Nudge, and I. "Where's the rest of the flock?"

Fang expression remained serious, but a flicker of a smile flitted across his face. "Let me show you."


	24. A New Day, Babe

**hellooo earthlings!!!**

**FIRST OF ALL: (READ THIS IT'S SUPERSUPERSUPERIMPORTANT!!!!!) I am soooo sorry to the amazing reviewer (whose name has slipped my mind at the moment. sorryyy!) who came up with the name "Jane Stiarney." i totally forgot to remember to remember to put that in the last chappie and i felt so bad about it! sorries! if you're still following the story, just tell me in a review or PM that it was you and i'll dedicate a chapter in your honor!!**

**...or, really, just the epilogue, seeing as this is THE LAST REAL CHAPTER!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!! IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!**

**this story has been fun to write, but JEESH it was going to the dark side. so, i lightened it up at the end. hehe. **

****************************************************

**WARNING - WARNING - WARNING **

**MAJOR FAXNESS ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****************************************************

**and sorry for not updating.... my bad.**

**urgh, there was something else i wanted to tell you guys!!!! dang it, i forgot. **

**well, CRUD.**

**i'll remember, i know i will.....**

**CHAPTER 2....4? i believe?**

* * *

We raced down the hallway, Fang carrying Nudge in his arms delicately since she was too weakened to walk. On one side there were multiple doors with different labels. _Weapons. Gadgetry. Experiment 00375_. On the other side, no labels were visible. This bit of information was involuntarily stored away in my brain. _You're welcome_, the Voice said snootily.

Jeezums.

A girl can't even have her own mind to herself these days.

We came to a stop in front of a door marked "Pyrotechnics."

"Oh, no." I looked at Fang, not sure whether to be amused, relieved, or terrified. "Please say we're at the wrong door."

Fang's lips twitched. "Sorry, no can do." He pushed the door open with one toe of his boot and stepped inside. There, in the middle of the room, was _the_ most complex bomb I had _ever_ seen in my entire, whacked-out life. And that's saying something.

And standing next to it, with various tools in their hands were—who else?—Iggy and Gasman, the masters themselves. Angel was sitting in the corner, playing with a screwdriver. She jumped up when she saw me, and jumped into my arms. "Max!"

"Hey, baby," I said into her hair.

She looked up at me and grinned angelically. _Oh, pshaw._

"Okay, tell me, guys," I said, eyeing the device, and setting Angel gently down on the ground. "Should I be afraid?"

They looked at each other and chuckled conspiratorially. "Oh, Max, Max, Max," Iggy sighed contentedly, stroking the metal exterior of the bomb. "May I just say that your fear is so amusing?"

I glared at him.

He cleared his throat. "Anywho, to answer your question, _oui_. This little baby's got about 700,000 boosters of firepower, not to mention the supplementary energy we tossed in."

"Just to give it a little kick," Gazzy added.

I looked at Fang. He shrugged, and nodded at the bomb. "Hey, if it works, it works."

I blew out a defeated sigh. "Alrighty then. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Gazzy patted my arm. "Thanks, Max. You're the bomb." He cackled and slapped Iggy high-five. I rolled my eyes and restrained a groan.

Iggy grabbed the detonator-remote-control-thingamaroo and we all raced down the hallway.

"Fang," I breathed as we passed countless doors. "Where's all the security?"

His jaw tightened and he looked straight ahead, not answering me.

"Fang."

Still no reply. Something was obviously wrong. Oh, well. He knew I'd shake it out of him later anyway.

I growled and ran ahead of everyone, snapping out my wings and feeling the tips just barely touch the edges of the hallway. I heard the others do the same, and we all started flapping, flowing with the surging power of the air around us.

Finally, once we were outside and gaining altitude quickly, we rose in the air. Finally, when I gave the signal we were high enough, we all stopped. I flew over to Iggy. "Ready?"

He saluted me lazily. "Siryessir!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't skip ranks, cadet. I'm the captain."

He shrugged lazily and carefully situated the detonator in his hand. "On 3…2…1…Bingo."

The whole building exploded into a blazing inferno. Heat waves rose off the mass and blurred our surroundings. A huge mushroom cloud of black smoke billowed out and filled the air.

"That. Was. Wicked." The Gasman breathed in awe.

Shards of glass as wide as three of us stacked up flew up and then down, smashing on the concrete below.

"We are the man!" Iggy crowed, slapping Gazzy a complicated guy handshake.

"Don't you mean _men_?" I corrected, flying over to Fang to take Nudge for a bit.

Iggy pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. Man sounds better."

So much for my futile efforts to retain proper grammar in our little posse.

Nudge groaned when Fang shifted to position her into my arms. His and my hands brushed against each other and for one split second we looked up at the same time and caught each other's glances, knowing what each one was thinking. I got this tingly feeling down my spine and through my arms, spreading around my whole body. It was like…a _perfect moment_.

Then Fang looked back down at Nudge and it was over. I pulled her to me and supported her back with one arm. Then I looked back up at Fang for just a second and studied him carefully. He was gazing into the horizon, watching the sunrise paint the sky.

His long, dark hair fell into his eyes, but not muting their onyx glow. High, prominent cheekbones and quietly angular features swept his face, giving him a sharp appearance that was lit by the brilliant, fiery sunrise. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt pushed up to the elbows to reveal muscular forearms. Long, frayed dark-washed jeans that the denim companies would politely call _distressed_ hugged his lower body, and dirty black Vans fit his feet.

_Fang_.

Dang, but he was hot.

Suddenly, he turned to face me and saw me staring at him. A smile curved his lips and my world spun a little faster. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Nudge giggled in my arms, but I barely registered the noise. All I could think of was _Fang, Fang, Fang…_

Slowly, with my wings moving on their own accord, I closed the space between us until his face was about six inches from mine. Our eyes were still locked, his glowing with an intensity I had never seen before. His lips were slightly parted and the look on his face…_Oh, my…_

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I crushed myself against his body and his lips landed on mine. I heard Nudge gasp, but it seemed so far away now.

We kissed hungrily, wanting, needing more of each other. I felt Nudge sliding out of my arms and snap out her wings. The empty space where she had been before was immediately closed by Fang. He pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his torso, and he was carrying me, all the while still kissing me with a passion I'd never known from Fang.

Finally, he pulled away and gazed into my eyes intensely, a smile playing on his lips. "What took you so long?"

"Mmm…" I murmured against his skin, and kissed him softly on the side of his mouth, half lips, half cheek. "Ask me some other time. I'm busy right now."

:-: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :-:

:-: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :-:


	25. Epilogue: Kissing Raindrops And Riddles

**sorry it's so short. i know some of you were probably expecting more, and i feel a bit unresolved just thinking about it. **

**so i might do a sequel.**

**probably not, but might.**

**just because i really really just wanna be DONE with this story and move onto bigger and better things!! i will definitely still write Maximum Ride fics though, so no worries! :D**

**read on! (it won't take very long. once again, sorry!)**

:-: : : : : : : : : : :-:

"So," Fang said. "What now?"

I sighed. "That seems to be the million dollar question around here."

He kissed the top of my head, sending a wave of warmth flooding through me. "We'll figure something out." So there you have it, folks! Fang and I are _officially_ a couple.

Right then we were laying down on the forest floor, snuggling by the fire. I was in between Fang's legs, leaning back against his chest. He absently played with my hair and once and a while would press his lips to it.

It felt _soooo good…_

And trust me, I _never_ use that many o's in so unless I mean it.

And so, (see what I mean?) this would pretty much conclude our little chronicle of the many whims and whimsies we go through every day.

And hey, you never know. Maybe we'll meet someday…

"Max!" Iggy voice startled me and I jumped out of Fang's arms. The dusk blanketed our camp and Iggy's face was barely lit by the fire. But the dim lighting didn't mask his apprehension. "Some one's coming!"

I strained and just barely made out over the hum of the crickets…_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Footsteps.

…Or not.

:-: : : : : : : : : : : : :-:

**muahahaha. left you with a bit of a cliffy, eh? (to answer any questions you may have, YES, i am Canadian. no lie.)**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to my readers, reviewers, favorite-ers, and alerters!!!!! **

**fanks. :)**

**that was a bit...anticlimatic? haha!**

**well, this is it! i would love it if you guys would continue to follow my stories so i can hear from you!! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**for the last time in this fic......**

**:let's take a trip down**

**-memrylaine-:**


End file.
